


Nocturnal Nodus Tollens.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Petting, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Seungcheol belajar, untuk mendefinisikan batasan antara nafsu dan cinta.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Writing Commission Project [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Nocturnal Nodus Tollens.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — seungcheolnism.

Makan malam Seungcheol hari ini monoton. Dalam artian; restaurant mahal lagi, kolega bisnis lagi, pembicaraan membosankan lagi, dan basa-basi busuk lagi. Yang kali ini mungkin agak menyenangkan karena partner bisnis yang ditemuinya adalah sobat kuliahnya sewaktu di Harvard dulu. Setidaknya, ia bisa menghentikan mereka dari terlalu banyak membicarakan pekerjaan daripada memenuhi agenda reuni.

“ _So since when you merged the company altogether, then?_ ”

“Yah,” Jisoo mendengus dengan sarkas, memindahkan pandangannya kepada Seungcheol kemudian sobatnya yang satu lagi. “Sok _English_ dia, Han.”

Dirinya terkekeh dan memukul Jisoo pelan dengan serbet di genggamannya. “Sialan. Biasanya lo berdua kali yang lebih banyak lupa bahasa ibu sendiri.”

“ _Truth to be told_ ,” Suara Jeonghan akhirnya menyelak di antara mereka. _Mushroom soup_ yang tengah diseruputnya tampak masih panas dilihat dari asap yang mengebul. “ _I always kinda forget to talk in bahasa even with my mom and dad_.”

“Ya asal lo jangan ke pasar tradisional terus lupa Indonesia nya _bang beli bang_ aja, Han.”

Atas komentarnya barusan, Seungcheol berakhir dengan picingan mata Jeonghan yang ditajamkan kearahnya. “Lo kira gue lagi beli cilung?”

“ _What’s that?_ ” Jisoo mengedipkan matanya dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat; ekspresi sepenuhnya polos.

“ _See?_ ” Jeonghan mengangkat kedua tangan dan bahunya seakan dirinya adalah manusia paling superior di dalam ruangan ini. ”Gue lebih pribumi daripada kalian berdua.”

“Ngomongin pribumi tapi panik pas nenek lo nelepon dan ngomong pakai bahasa daerah, maksudnya?”

Kalau tadi dirinya yang memukul serbet ke arah sobatnya, sekarang senjata makan tuan. Lagi, masih dengan Jeonghan dengan picingan mata yang diarahkan kepadanya. “ _That’s not so nice of you_.”

“ _But seriously though_ ,” Suara Jisoo kembali menyeruak di antara mereka berdua. “ _What’s_ cilung?”

“ _A food_.”

“ _What kind of food?_ ”

“ _Well, y’know..._ ” Jeonghan mulai mencari-cari _wording_ yang tepat, namun berakhir dengan membuat kepalanya berasap. Lalu matanya melirik kepada pelayan yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya dan tengah fokus menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas. “Kamu tahu cilung itu apa?”

Sang pelayan, yang tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan tiba-tiba ditanyai, menggerakan matanya kemana-mana untuk memastikan bahwa kepada dirinya lah pertanyaan tersebut diajukan. “Oh? Tahu, pak.”

“ _Explain it to my friend, then_.”

Mata sang pelayan berpindah kepada Jisoo di sebelah kiri, dan botol _wine_ nya untuk sementara waktu ia genggam erat. “Itu tuh... singkatan? Dari aci digulung.”

Mata Jisoo membulat. “Aci? Digulung?”

Lagi, sang pelayan mengangguk sederhana. “Rasanya gurih, dan pedas kalau ditambah bubuk cabai. Cara buatnya hanya mencampuri tepung tapioka dan air, lalu tambahkan bubuk penyedap. Setelah itu tuang ke atas teflon, taburi bubuk cabai dan oleskan telur, terakhir tinggal kita gulung.”

Ketiga dari kolega bisnis itu membuka bibir bulat dan mengucapkan kata _ahhh_ secara bersama-sama. Keterkejutan dan kekaguman tergambar jelas di wajah masing-masing. Sang pelayan mengulum senyum.

“ _Thank you_ , mas.”

Pelayan laki-laki itu membungkuk sedikit di hadapan Jeonghan sebelum mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. “Sama-sama pak, kalau begitu saya permisi.”

Setelah sang pelayan pergi, ketiganya kembali saling melirik, berkedip, dan kemudian terbahak keras. Sebuah tawa yang hanya akan mereka keluarkan ketika ketiganya sedang berada dalam keadaan mabuk, atau malam semrawut beberapa saat sebelum ujian.

Lihat, kan? Jeonghan dan Jisoo selalu bisa membuat malam ini lebih dari sekedar sebuah makan malam tentang bisnis.

Mereka menyelesaikan segalanya tepat pukul sembilan, satu jam sebelum _restaurant_ yang berada di daerah Senopati itu akhirnya tutup. Kedua sahabatnya telah pamit undur diri dari sepuluh menit yang lalu karena harus mengejar pesawat, dan Seungcheol mempersilahkan dengan sebuah janji terakhir bahwa minggu depan mereka masih harus bertemu kembali untuk keperluan tanda tangan kontrak. Keduanya mengangguk, sebelum kemudian hilang dari pandangan.

Ketika Seungcheol keluar dari sana dan wajahnya disapu angin malam, sebagian dari dirinya malah ingin mengeluarkan satu batang rokok alih-alih lekas masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyetir pulang. Ya sudahlah, toh _he’s done for the day anyway_. Menggunakan lima belas menit waktunya untuk merokok di sebelah pos satpam dan tukang nasi goreng keliling mangkal tak akan ada salahnya.

“Malam, mas.”

Seungcheol mengangguk kepada sang satpam dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah. “Malam juga, pak. Numpang sebatang nih.”

“Oh iya, iya! _Monggo_ silahkan.” Jawab satpam itu lagi dengan sedikit antusiasme.

Dan Seungcheol mulai menjentikan abu rokok sedikit demi sedikit, hingga tanpa disadari batangnya telah terbakar setengah jalan.

“Pak pulang dulu yaa!”

Seungcheol terhentak di tempat ketika mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang. Ketika dirinya menoleh, seorang lelaki remaja dengan _jeans_ , _hoodie_ , dan ranselnya baru saja keluar dari dalam r _estaurant_. Pun malam telah larut, sang remaja itu tetap terlihat bersemangat ketika menyapa satpam dan tukang parkir yang juga balas menyapa seakan itulah yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap malamnya.

“Naik apa nih mas Jun? Kereta? Biasa?”

“Iya dong pak kereta, murah meriah! Hehehe.”

Sang satpam ikut terkikik. “Lagi nunggu ojek _online_ nih ya jadinya? Masih ada emangnya mas, kereta kalau jam segini?”

“Iya lagi nunggu ojek _online_. Ada pakkk, kereta mah sampai jam dua belas malam juga ada.”

“Ooh... malam juga ya. _Yo wis_ hati-hati mas.”

“Siap pak!” Pemuda yang disebut Jun tadi kemudian berdiri di pinggir trotoar, tepat beberapa langkah di depan Seungcheol. Tangannya meraba isi tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah _yoghurt cup_ sekaligus dengan sendoknya dalam diam.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, Seungcheol mulai teringat bahwa orang ini adalah pelayan tadi— _the cilung guy_. Lepas dari seragam kerjanya membuat Seungcheol sadar bahwa ia ternyata masih terlihat cukup pantas untuk disebut pelajar. Atau mungkin statusnya memang masih seorang mahasiswa? Entahlah, bosan dari menyisip rokok membuatnya mengira-ngira tentang hal yang tak seharusnya diulik.

Pemuda itu masih sibuk membuka _yoghurt cup_ nya ketika Seungcheol melirik sedikit. Atau mungkin alih-alih sibuk, kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkannya adalah kesusahan. Ditarik, ditariknya lagi, ditariknya lagi dengan sekuat tenaga...

...sampai akhirnya terbuka dan isinya berhamburan.

Permasalahannya, _yoghurt_ berwarna putih itu bukan hanya mengenai gerobak dari si abang nasi goreng di samping. Atau trotoar jalan di depan. Atau tembok pos satpam di belakang. _Yoghurt_ itu mengenai segalanya di sekitar, termasuk pakaian yang tengah Seungcheol kenakan.

Sang pemuda tersentak histeris. “EH YA AMPUN...”

Dan Seungcheol hanya bisa memandang segalanya dengan matanya yang berkedip polos. Ketika sang pelayan tersebut berusaha untuk tidak panik, ketika satpam dan tukang parkir ikut membantu memberikan tisu bersih, dan ketika pemuda itu berkontemplasi apakah tangannya akan menyentuh tubuh Seungcheol atau tidak.

Dan dirinya akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kekehan untuk memecah suasana tegang. “Gak apa dek, ini biar saya aja yang bersihin.”

“Pak sumpah maaf banget saya gak sengaja...” Suara sang pemuda semakin lirih, dan kekehan Seungcheol semakin membesar.

“Iya saya paham kamu gak sengaja, makanya gak apa.” Ucapnya dengan lembut. “ _Toilet_ di dalem masih boleh dipakai?”

“Boleh pak! Boleh banget... Temen saya masih beres-beres.”

“Oke.” Lagi-lagi Seungcheol tertawa. Pasalnya desperasi yang ada di dalam suara pemuda tersebut menggelitik sesuatu dalam dirinya, seakan membuatnya terus-terusan merasa bersalah adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

“Saya ke _toilet_ dulu, ya?”

Pemuda itu mengangguk, dan Seungcheol kembali mendorong pintu _restaurant_ itu seperti beberapa menit lalu.

Yang dirinya tidak sangka bahwa sang pemuda akan mengikutnya dari belakang bagaikan anak bebek yang takut ketinggalan induknya, dan alis Seungcheol menukik naik. Namun alih-alih terlihat terganggu, ia malahan memasang sebuah wajah usil.

“Kamu juga mau ke _toilet_?”

Sang pemuda terdiam, membulatkan mata, dan menunduk. “Saya merasa bersalah, pak...”

Mata itu... mengingatkan Seungcheol pada satu emoji yang kerap dikirimi adik perempuannya acap kali ia sedang memohon. Sebuah wajah dengan dua bola mata yang membulat, dan ada beberapa sinar di bagian maniknya yang cocok untuk menggambarkan seseorang yang tengah memohon. _Works everytime, though_.

Dan mungkin juga malam ini.

Jadi bukannya memandang dengan enggan, Seungcheol malahan mempersilahkan. “Bantu saya bersihin noda nya, bisa?”

“Bisa!” Anggukan semangat yang membara. Dirinya bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dalam hidupnya pernah bertingkah se-enerjik itu.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya cukup... _aneh_. Seungcheol tadinya agak kebingungan menentukan bagaimana sebaiknya ia bersikap di dalam _toilet_ sunyi yang hanya berisikan mereka berdua. Tetapi melihat sang pemuda yang cukup fleksibel dan berfokus hanya kepada tugasnya untuk menghilangkan noda tersebut di beberapa bagian dari bajunya, ia mendengus pelan untuk memecah pikiran ngawurnya.

“Pak, ini bajunya dibasahin sedikit gak apa, ya? Soalnya kalau cuma dibersihin tanpa air bajunya jadi lengket terus bekasnya masih ada.”

“Boleh.” Jawabnya _simple_. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya teringat akan sesuatu. “Eh! Ojek _online_ kamu gimana? Nungguin di depan?”

“Tadi udah saya batalin.” Sang pemuda dan fokusnya masih berada dalam _mode full_. Sekarang yang tengah dirinya bersihkan adalah bagian dada baju Seungcheol.

“Jadi lama lagi dong nanti datengnya? Ketinggalan kereta gak, kamu?”

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak tanda berpikir, sebelum kemudian mengecek jam yang ada di tangannya. “Setengah sepuluh, masih siang ini mah.”

Seungcheol mengulum senyumnya. “Memangnya sudah biasa pulang lebih malam?”

“Kalau saya kebagian _shift_ piket biasanya beres jam sebelas. Nah kalau itu baru deh, harus balapan dari sini ke stasiun. Kalau engga saya gak bisa pulang.”

“Bukannya bisa naik ojek _online_ dari sini ke rumah?”

“Bisa,” Jawabnya santai. Noda di bagian dada kini sudah sepenuhnya hilang. “Tapi besoknya saya gak makan di kampus gara-gara uangnya udah dipakai buat bayar ongkos.”

Dan Seungcheol termenung sejenak. “Kamu masih kuliah?”

“Kuliah, sambil kerja.” Tangan sang pemuda kini berpindah untuk membersihkan area tulang rusuk Seungcheol. “Bayar semesteran juga, bayar kos juga, ngasih makan perut laper juga. Jadinya harus irit deh.”

Dibanding mendengar seseorang yang tengah mengeluh, ia hanya merasa bagaikan sedang menyaksikan si dia menceritakan tentang harinya dengan gamblang. “Gak capek memangnya?”

“Mana ada orang capek teriak capek, terus berhenti ngelakuin semua aktivitasnya, pak?” Paparnya sembari terkekeh. Sungguh, tak ada sarkasme atau sindiran apapun disana. Pria itu murni hanya menyampaikan pendapat. Dan Seungcheol kagum akan itu. “Kalau saya teriak capek terus ujung-ujugnya nyerah, itu sih sama aja bunuh diri.”

“Orang tua?”

“Di kampung. Saya anak rantau.”

“Kesini untuk kuliah?”

Sebuah gelengan singkat. “Kesini untuk kerja, terus lama-lama kepingin juga ngerasain kuliah. Jadinya saya ambil kelas karyawan, yang kuliahnya cuma Sabtu sama Minggu.”

“ _No break all weekend?_ ”

“Tahu gak perbedaan antara saya dan bapak?”

Ketika menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, posisi sang pemuda sedang berdiri setengah badan di atas kedua lututnya. Lalu ada jeratan jemarinya pada kemeja Seungcheol. Lalu kepalanya yang mendongak. _Lalu matanya_. Mata itu lagi, mata emoji memohon.

Dan Seungcheol menelan _saliva_ dengan susah payah. “Apa?”

“Kalau bapak prinsip hidupnya kerja, kerja, liburan. Kalau saya kerja, kerja, tipes.”

Dan untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu, Seungcheol merasakan dirinya yang puas tertawa, lebih dari peristiwa cilung bersama teman-temannya beberapa jam tadi. Sepuas itu sampai-sampai kepalanya terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak mesin pengering tangan. “Saya juga bisa sakit.”

“Bapak bisa sakit sambil liburan. Di dunia ini ada yang namanya kamar VIP, pak. Kalau saya yang sakit, buat ketemu dokternya aja harus antri dulu bareng puluhan orang lainnya di ruang tunggu yang sumpek. Gak _recommended_ , deh.”

Dirinya mengulum sebuah senyum lembut. “Nama kamu Jun, ya? Tadi saya denger pas satpam di depan manggil.”

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekenanya. “Junhui sebenernya, tapi si pak satpam depan maunya yang singkat-singkat katanya.”

“ _Junhui_.” Seungcheol merasakan nama itu di bibirnya, di lidahnya, dan di dalam kerongkongannya. Yang dipanggil tak mengatakan apapun.

Yang menjadi sebuah masalah itu ketika dirinya melongok ke bawah, dan menemukan wajah Junhui berada tepat di antara selangkangan nya. Dan bukan hanya sekedar posisi vital, tetapi juga bibir Junhui yang tanpa sadar ada di depan kepunyaan Seungcheol. Namun agaknya hanya dirinya lah yang sadar terhadap keadaan janggal ini. Junhui, masih sibuk dengan tangannya yang membersihkan sisa-sisa _yoghurt_ di kemeja Seungcheol.

Setidaknya begitu, sampai akhirnya pria yang lebih tua terus memandang dan memandang, dan Junhui kemungkinan tengah membayangkan mengapa keadaan tiba-tiba berubah hening. Lalu manik mata pemuda itu tertuju kepada Seungcheol. Lalu kepada arah pandang Seungcheol. Lalu kepada gundukan kecil di antara selangkangan sana.

Yang tidak Seungcheol sangka adalah ketika kemudian pemuda itu termenung. Matanya melihat gundukan itu dengan wajah datar, dan tangannya terhenti sepenuhnya dari segala aktivitas. Ia termenung tanpa mengatakan apapun, namun matanya tak berpindah. Dan jaraknya begitu dekat. Dan seluruh sendi di dalam tubuh Seungcheol serta-merta menjadi ngilu.

“Kamu udah...” Sungguh, tenggorokannya meradang hebat. “...selesai?”

Mendengar suara sang pria, Junhui buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Dibuangnya seluruh tisu yang telah ia gunakan untuk membersihkan kemeja tadi, dan ia genggam tali ranselnya erat-erat. “Udah, pak. Tinggal dicuci aja kalau udah sampai rumah, biar gak bau.”

“Oke.”

“Oke.” Junhui menggaruk pelipisnya dengan kikuk. Ponselnya ia keluarkan dari kantung untuk ia genggam erat-erat. ”Saya pesen ojek _online_ lagi.”

“Kamu arahnya ke stasiun Sudirman, bukan? Kalau mau lebih gampang mungkin bisa bareng aja? Saya ngelewatin.”

“Oh.” Sang pemuda berkedip. “Gitu ya?”

Seungcheol terkekeh hingga matanya tinggal segaris. “Stasiun Sudiman, bukan? Apa stasiun lain? Setau saya yang deket sini cuma itu.”

“Iya bener kok, stasiun Sudirman.”

“Oke kalau gitu,” Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. “Yuk?”

Sang pemuda mengangguk.

Mereka tak banyak mengatakan apapun di dalam mobil. Selain dari radio yang memutarkan lagu dalam _volume_ samar-samar dan denting sein yang berdetak sesekali, sisanya adalah keheningan. Junhui lebih banyak memandang ke luar jendela daripada jalanan lurus di depan sana, dan Seungcheol pun agak ragu untuk mengajaknya bicara.

Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu membuka bibirnya terlebih dahulu. “Bapak rumahnya dimana?”

“BSD, Tangerang.”

“Oh... jauh ya.”

“Kamu?” Seungcheol balik bertanya.

“Bekasi.”

“Kampusnya?”

“Banyak cabang, tapi saya pilih yang di Bekasi juga.”

Tanpa sadar Seungcheol menghembuskan napas lega nya. “Kirain pilih kampus yang jauh-jauh.”

“Engga kok, berat di ongkos.” Gumamnya. “Kantor bapak tapi di Jakarta?”

Ia mengangguk. “Di SCBD.”

“Saya udah bisa nebak.” Sang pemuda memamerkan deretan giginya. _Cute_. “Sampai rumah biasanya jam berapa, pak? Istrinya gak nyariin?”

“Hmm...” Seungcheol mengecek jam di pergelanga tangan kirinya. “Jam sebelas? Cepet kok kalau lewat tol, apalagi jam segini. Gak dicariin istri karena belum ada istri. Dan saya nya jangan dipanggil bapak dong, belum setua itu, hahaha.”

“Eh bukan maksudnya ngatain tua!! Abisnya bapak kan tadi _customer_ di _restaurant_ , ya udah pasti saya panggil bapak.....”

“Iya, iya.” Ucap Seungcheol lembut. “Panggil kakak aja kalau gitu. Saya masih kepala tiga ditambah lima tahun.”

“Oke.” Kekehnya samar.

Seungcheol mulai mendelik dan menukikan kedua alisnya ketika Junhui terus terkekeh pelan tanpa henti selama beberapa detik. Jelas anak itu berusaha menyembunyikan, namun dalam tawanya yang pelan pun ia masih bisa mendengar suara itu.

Dan akhirnya Seungcheol mulai penasaran. “Kenapa ketawa?”

“Aneh, kak.”

“Aneh? Apanya?”

“Iya... Dipikir-pikir kita repot amat kenalan terus nentuin nama panggilan. Kayak besok bakalan ketemu lagi aja.”

 _Ah, begitu._ Seungcheol mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. “Iya juga.”

“Tapi kalau makan disana lagi pasti ketemu sih, kak.”

“Hmm.” Dirinya bergumam pelan. “Kamu ambil jurusan apa, Junhui?”

“Manajemen.”

“Oh? Mau ambil kerja apa, nanti? Sesuai cita-cita?”

“Cita-cita saya mah mau _delivery_ makanan tanpa mikirin _voucher promo_ , kak.” Kekehnya lagi. “Kuliah cuma buat ngejar ijasah aja, terus biar karena gelar bisa dapet kerjaan dan gaji yang lebih baik. Gak ada hubungannya dengan _passion_ sama sekali.”

Mau tak mau Seungcheol tertampar dengan segala sesuatu yang keluar dari bibir bocah itu. Selama ini masa depannya sudah terlanjur tertata rapi lewat rencana orang tua sampai-sampai dirinya tak pernah terpikirkan alasan selain mengejar cita-cita. Liku hidupnya pun, kalau boleh jujur, tak sampai harus menyiksa diri dengan pilihan-pilihan kecil yang akan menyulitkan diri sendiri. Ia selalu tercukupi.

“Dek.”

“Hm??”

“ _Restaurant_ tempat kamu kerja kan kadang suka penuh tuh, boleh gak ya kamu kabarin ke saya setiap lagi lowong? Atau setiap saya mau dateng, _at least_ saya _check it up_ lewat kamu dulu.”

“Ya... boleh?” Junhui melirik dengan aneh. “Tapi _restaurant_ kita juga punya telepon, kak? Kakak bisa langsung nanya _availability_ lewat sana.”

“Gak apa, lewat kamu lebih gampang dan lebih gak formal banget aja. Ngerepotin ya?”

“Mmm.” Gumaman tanda ia menolak pernyataan Seungcheol barusan. Junhui langsung membuka bagian telepon dalam ponselnya agar ia bisa memasukan nomor sang pria yang lebih tua. Seungcheol menyebutkanya dengan perlahan, dan kini nomornya ada di dalam ponsel Junhui begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan Junhui telah sampai pada tujuannya.

“Bener kan kereta nya masih ada jam segini?”

Sang pemuda mendengus keheranan. “Yang sering naik kereta kakak apa saya?”

Dan sindiran berbentuk lelucon itu menyentil Seungcheol tepat pada sasaran. Ia tersenyum lembut untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pemuda itu turun. “Hati-hati.”

Alih-alih jawaban, Junhui memberinya sebuah _gesture_ hormat sebelum berlalu pergi.

**GoPay**

**You have received Rp200.000 on GoPay. Now your balance is Rp215,775.**

***

Yang menyenangkan dari tanggal satu di awal bulan? Gajian. Yang menyebalkan dari tanggal satu di awal bulan? Gajian yang hanya mampir di rekening bank dan dompet untuk sementara waktu.

Di jam istirahat tadi Junhui sempat menyisihkan waktu untuk menghitung dan membagi-bagikan gajinya di bulan ini: uang transportasi, uang makan, uang kuliah, uang untuk membayar hutang kepada temannya, dan uang simpanan untuk kejadian tak terduga. Dan semuanya habis dalam sekejap.

Lihat, kan? Bahkan tak ada uang untuk memberi _self-reward_ kepada dirinya yang telah menghasilkan uang itu dan bekerja keras selama satu bulan. Semuanya lari kepada kebutuhan yang lebih darurat, yang bahkan kegunaanya hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Junhui berkekurangan dan ia benci itu.

Terkadang di kamar kos yang kecil dan sumpek, ia ingin menghabisi akhir pekan seperti mereka yang normal; bersantai, memanjakan diri lewat tontonan di Netlfix (masukan biaya subskripsi di sini), membeli _comfort food_ (biaya makan diluar dari uang makan sehari-hari), dan bermalas-malasan seharian (ide ditolak, tugas kuliah menanti).

Terkadang Junhui hanya ingin tidak mengkhawatirkan sirkulasi keuangannya. Terkadang Junhui hanya ingin tidak memikirkan hari esok dan segunung kewajiban yang menanti.

Sayangnya, hidup adalah seperti yang kita ketahui; segalanya tentang harta, tahta, dan kuasa. Tanpa semua itu, kamu adalah si budak korporat biasa yang bekerja hingga terguling dan terkulai.

Tapi ya, sudah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Permasalahannya menjadi berbeda ketika dirinya menerima dua ratus ribu pemberian dari seseorang secara cuma-cuma. Awalnya Junhui mengira notifikasi itu hanya fana, atau _output error_ dari sang aplikasi, atau mungkin salah kirim. Namun setelah dirinya pikir-pikir lagi, momen nya terlalu pas.

Sesaat setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam stasiun kereta malam itu, notifikasi masuk bersamaan dengan pesan yang berbunyi:

**> Test.**

**> Sekali lagi hati-hati. Kabari kalau sudah sampai rumah, dek.**

Junhui mencoba untuk... tidak terpengaruh dengan korelasi antara pesan dan penerimaan uang yang sewaktu itu masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Toh, mereka pun juga tak akan bertemu lagi, kan? Setidaknya kedatangan pria itu ke _restaurant_ akan ia anggap sebagai relasi antara pelanggan dan pelayan.

Namun pria yang lebih tua itu tak terlihat rimbanya selama hampir dua minggu lebih, baik di _restaurant_ atapun notifikasi pesan. Dan Junhui baik-baik saja akan itu (karena sejak kapan kacung sepertinya punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan orang lain?)

Tiga hari kemudian, barulah Junhui berkesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya lagi.

Tak ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu tersebut. Pria itu masih dengan segalanya yang mahal tertempel di tubuhnya, rambutnya yang hitam legam dan tersisir ke belakang, wajahnya yang putih dan mulus, bibirnya yang berwarna merah jambu, lesung pipi nya yang dalam, _dan—_

_—nama._

Nama!

Bahkan Junhui masih tak mengetahui namanya setelah tiga minggu.

“Jun? Jun!”

Suara _chef_ dapurnya bergemuruh di telinga, membunuh Junhui dari lamunannya. “Apa kak?”

“Pesenan dek,” Sang _chef_ mengetuk piring dengan pisau yang ada di genggamannya. “Anterin.”

“Oh.” Matanya berkedip. “Oke.”

Dirinya tak berkesempatan untuk melayani meja sang pria hari itu. Kolega bisnis yang datang bersamanya berbeda dari yang kemarin, tetapi secara kebetulan mereka duduk di meja yang sama. Dan pria itu sempat melirik Junhui dari kejauhan. Junhui pun, menangkap pandangan mata itu. Ia berakhir dengan tidak melakukan apapun.

Satu jam kemudian, Junhui keluar dan menemukan pria itu masih terduduk di sana. Bedanya hanyalah teman-temannya kini sudah tak ikut serta. Hanya dirinya, tengah menggengam segelas _wine_ dan termenung dalam lamunan.

“Kak.”

“Hm.”

“Itu si bapak yang di meja sana... masih ada _on going order_?”

“Engga.” Rekan kerjanya menggeleng singkat. “Udah _closed bill_ malah.”

“Terus dia ngapain masih duduk disitu?”

Temannya memandang bergantian antara pria di meja sana dan minuman di meja, sebelum kembali melirik Junhi di sebelah. “Ngabisin _wine_? Udah biarin aja, lo juga masih piket bukannya?”

Dirinya mengangkat kedua bahu dengan santai. “Oke.”

Junhui pun mengepel lantai dengan sang pria yang masih terduduk di sana, melakukan entah apa.

Lima menit, lima belas menit, tiga puluh menit. _Dan masih_. Pria itu masih disana. Dan Junhui mulai... kebingungan. Haruskah ia ‘mengusir’? Secara teknis, _restaurant_ mereka sekarang ini sudah tutup.

Maju, mundur, maju, dan mundur. Junhui mengeram dalam hati.

“Kak.”

Sang pria mendongak. “Hm?”

“Gak pulang?”

“Nungguin kamu.” Jawabnya dengan setengah mengantuk.

Dan Junhui memproses informasi itu cukup lama sebelum membalas perkataan barusan. “Hah?”

“Belum selesai?”

“Dikit lagi sih...” Bisiknya.

“Oke, saya tunggu.”

“Kak, sebentar dulu.” Dirinya mulai panik di tempatnya berdiri. “Gak ngerti... kenapa kakak harus nungguin saya?”

“Gak apa... sekalian mumpung saya lagi ada disini.”

Pria ini... aneh, kalau Junhui boleh jujur. Namun hidup selama 22 tahun sebagai sosok yang tak enakan membuatnya sukar untuk menolak permintaan orang lain. Dan disinilah dirinya, sekedar menggaruk pelipis dan mengangguk sopan. “Oke... sebentar ya, kak?”

Pria itu mengulum senyumnya

Berada di mobil Seungcheol lagi setelah tiga minggu lamanya pun... terasa aneh. Janggal. Salah. Dan dadanya penuh sesak oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk.

Namun satu yang pasti, Junhui punya sesuatu di pikirannya yang ingin ia utarakan. “Kak.”

“Hm?”

Ia keluarkan dua lembar seratus ribu dari dalam kantung jaketnya. “Mau ngembaliin ini.”

Pria itu melirik sedikit ke sebelah dengan tangannya yang sedang memutar kemudi. “Uang?”

“Yang kakak kirim waktu itu.”

“Gak kamu jajanin?”

Junhui menggeleng. “Takut salah kirim.”

“Gak salah kirim.” Seungcheol terkekeh pelan. “Memang buat kamu. Awalnya saya takut nomor GoPay kamu dan nomor telepon kamu gak sama, tapi syukur kalau uangnya sampai.”

Mata Junhui sekonyong-konyong membulat sempurna. “Kalau gak sampai?!”

“Ya... gak apa? Nominalnya gak banyak.”

“ _Gak ba—_ ” Dirinya mendesah frustasi. “Kak, itu tuh bisa buat ongkos dua minggu...”

Sekarang gantian bola mata sang pria yang membulat sempurna. “Ongkos kamu dua minggu cuma dua ratus ribu...?”

“Bukan itu kak intinya...” Rengeknya pilu. Kepalnya mulai ia benturkan ke _dashboard_ , dan sang pria seketika menahan kepala Junhui agar tak terbentur disana. “Tapi tuh aneh... kenapa harus ngasih uang? Saya bukan siapa-siapa, dan gak ngapa-ngapain juga.”

“Tapi kamu seneng?”

“Ih, kak! Kan Junhui bilang aneh...”

Pria yang lebih tua itu bergumam. “Biar gak aneh gimana dong?”

“Maksudnya?”

“Ya biar saya kasih uang tapi gak aneh tuh gimana... ada ide?”

“Ide dari saya sih mending jangan ngasih...”

“Tapi saya maunya ngasih...?” _Masih_. Pria itu masih menggoda. Sunggingan bibirnya melejit naik ke atas. “Dek?”

“Iya.”

“Terima, ya?”

Kepalanya menunduk cukup dalam untuk sementara waktu. Jari-jarinya ia mainkan di atas pangkuan, napasnya memburu, dan kepalanya memutar banyak kemungkinan skenario.

Seorang pria yang lebih tua. Memberikan uang. Menawarkan afeksi. Hadir dan beraksi. Inikah yang dinamakan....?

_Bukan Junhui, bukan. Yang seperti itu hanya bisa lo temukan disaat lo baca fanfiksi di Internet. Ini dunia nyata, dan lo gak semenarik itu untuk dijadikan simpenan om-om. Sadar diri, tolong?_

“Dek?”

“Hm?”

“Diem aja.”

“Bingung...”

“Apanya?”

“Ini.” Jawabnya dengan samar, namun ia yakin pria itu mengerti.

“Gak nyaman ya?”

“Bukan kak... susah di proses.”

“Yaudah, gini.” Seungcheol mengambil uang yang tadi Junhui serahkan dan kemudian mengantonginya. “Ini saya ambil kalau kamu gak mau. Udah, kan? Gak bingung lagi? Maaf, ya?”

Cara pria itu mengucapkan segalanya sangatlah lembut, sangatlah berhati-hati, dang sangatlah berniat untuk membuat Junhui berhenti merasakan gundah. Dan otaknya serasa akan meledak.

_Oke, sekarang mari kita balik hipotesisnya: Junhui, lo miskin dan lo sebatang kara di Jakarta yang keras ini. Nolak rejeki, sama aja lo bunuh diri. Sadar diri, tolong?_

“Kak.”

“Hm?”

“Harus ngapain...?”

“Apa lagi?” Sang pria terkekeh geli. “Ini konteksnya apa lagi? Sekarang jadi saya nih yang bingung.”

“ _Give and take_ , kak.” Ucapnya penuh empasisi. “ _Give and take_. Kakak ngasih, saya memberi. Saya harus kasih apa? Saya gak punya apa-apa.”

“Cukup terima semua yang saya kasih?”

“Kakak lagi ngadain bakti sosial?” Junhui melirik sewot dengan matanya, membuat sang pria semakin terbahak. _Bagian mananya yang lucu?_ batinnya kesal.

“Saya belum pernah sebenernya. Ini pertama kali.”

“Belum pernah apa?”

“Kayak gini.” Ambigu. Ambigu. Dan Ambigu. “Kamu paham kan?”

 _Sejujurnya enggak sama sekali, kak_.

Karena menunggu respon Junhui yang tak kunjung datang, sang pria akhirnya kembali mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya. “Boleh anter sampai rumah?”

“Kak, rumah saya di Bekasi!”

“Iya saya tahu, kamu kan udah bilang waktu itu.”

“Terus?? Kakak mau nyampe rumah jam berapa???”

“Besok hari Sabtu.” Jawab pria itu dengan datar, dan Junhui lagi-lagi melenguh dan merengek, entah keberapa kalinya malam itu.

Tak ada satupun yang masuk akal. Semuanya.

Tapi toh pria di umur kepala tiga itu yang namanya sampai detik ini belum ia ketahui, berhasil mengantar Junhui sampai ke depan gerbang kost nya dengan selamat. Tanpa protes bahwa jaraknya terlalu jauh, tanpa mengeluh tentang jalan yang berliku.

Dan cukup lama Junhui berkontemplasi apakah sebaiknya ia langsung turun, mengobrol sejenak, atau bahkan kabur tanpa kata. Untungnya sang pria mendahuluinya.

“Tadi kamu belum jawab waktu saya tanya paham atau engga.”

Dirinya menggeleng. “Gak paham... jelasin.”

Yang selanjutnya pria itu lakukan adalah mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di atas kemudi sembari memandangi _speedometer_ dalam diam. Lalu kemudian menggigiti bibirnya. Lalu kemudian mematikan mesin mobil hingga keheningan diantara mereka menjadi pekat. Lalu kemudian sepenuhnya menghadapkan dirinya kepada Junhui.

“Saya gak... akan maksa kamu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kamu gak mau. Tapi saya bisa nunggu sampai kamu siap, saya bisa take it slow sampai kamu yang _push the bell_ sendiri. Saya bukan orang suci, dek. Kalau ditanya mau lebih apa engga, tentu saya mau. Tapi walaupun konteksnya saya memberi kamu sesuatu, _I won’t take you for granted_. Saya bukan _rapist_. Sampai sini kamu paham, kan?”

Junhui di posisinya, terdiam seribu bahasa, dan menelan mentah-mentah sebuah keterkejutan dan siraman kenyataan bahwa ini nyata. Ini adalah realisasi yang sebenar-benarnya dari khayalannya tempo tadi, ketika ia ketakutan bahwa perkiraanya akan benar. Dan sekarang perkiraanya benar. Dan dirinya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tetapi pria ini, sang pria tak bernama, baru saja memintanya menjadi seorang... apa itu bahasanya... _sugar baby,_ dengan segala kata-katanya yang tersirat.

“Kak.”

“Iya, Jun?”

“Saya belum pernah...” Tenggorokannya ngilu. “ _Itu_. Saya gak tahu gimana caranya... _itu_.”

Mengapa susah sekali hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan _having sex_?

Dengan penjelasan seadanya, sunggingan di wajah pria itu kembali terlihat. “ _One thing at a time._ ”

_Junhui, ayo. Ini adalah oportuniti yang limitasinya sangat terbatas. Dia bersedia memberi uang cuma-cuma karena dia mau. Dia tampan. Dia belum beristri. Dia menawarkan sebuah persetujuan. Dan dia mau lo._

_Junhui. Junhui, Junhui, bangun! Mikir!_

Dan yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah memajukan tubuhnya, mencium aroma parfume mahal, memandang wajah dengan pori tanpa celah sedari dekat, dan mengecup singkat pipi bagian kanan seseorang sebelum membuka pintu dengan gegabah karena ketakutan.

“Met malem, kak. Hati-hati pulangnya.”

Dan Junhui pun terbirit pergi.

**GoPay**

**You have received Rp500.000 on GoPay. Now your balance is Rp503,964.**

**> Uangnya sudah masuk?**

**> Saya baru sampai di rumah.**

**> Nite, Junhui.**

**> -Seungcheol.**

***

“Kak?”

“Iya?”

“Kopernya harus saya taruh dimana?”

Seungcheol yang tengah mengutak-atik mesin kopi nya di dapur itu melirik sekenanya. Berdirinya pemuda itu di rumahnya yang megah membuatnya terlihat... terlalu rapuh. Seakan tempat ini akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Dirinya mengerti hari pertamanya pasti terasa asing dan janggal, dan ia berniat untuk memperbaiki itu pelan-pelan.

“Ada kamar tamu, ada kamar saya. Kamu pilih mana?”

Anak itu memikirkan segalanya dengan matang sampai-sampai keningnya berkerut hebat, dan Seungcheol di sebelah sana terkekeh dibuatnya. _Cute_.

“Kamar tamu dulu ya kak...?”

“Boleh.” Ucapnya lembut. “Sini.”

Seungcheol mengantarnya ke lantai atas, dimana kamar itu cukup berada berjauhan dengan kamar utama tempatnya tidur. Namun kalau pemuda ini lebih nyaman begitu, maka akan dirinya turuti.

“Orang tua nya gak tinggal disini juga, kak?”

“Orang tua saya punya rumah sendiri. Di daerah ini juga, cuma beda _cluster_.”

“Terus? Rumah sebesar ini cuma ditinggalin satu orang?”

Ketika Seungcheol menoleh, ia menemukan sepasang manik itu lagi; emoji memohon dengan sinar di sekitar bola matanya, yang menuntut sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaanya. “Kalau mau dijadiin dua orang boleh, sama kamu.”

Dan dia tersipu malu. _Cute_. “Ada asisten rumah tangga?”

“Ada.” Seungcheol mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. “Tapi saya gak suruh dia dateng hari ini.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena mungkin kamu akan merasa kurang nyaman dan butuh lebih banyak ruang untuk adaptasi di rumah ini?”

“Oh.” Jawab sang pemuda sembari menggaruk pelipis. Di tahap ini, Seungcheol sudah hapal apa-apa saja yang selalu ia lakukan ketika sedang salah tingkah. “Oke.”

Tangan Seungcheol mengusap puncak kepalanya. “Kampusnya beneran ada juga yang di daerah sini, kan?”

“Ada, kak. Mereka memang punya beberapa cabang, dan kita boleh pilih mau yang dimana.”

“ _Good, good._ ” Masih, tangannya masih disana. “ _Resign_ dari kerjaanya yang sekarang juga gak apa, kan? Saya ingat waktu itu kamu bilang kepingin ngerasain jadi anak kuliahan yang bener-bener cuma kuliah aja, _so I thought_ kamu _better_ berhenti kerja dulu aja. _I’ll provide_ uang jajan kamu _and everything. Is that equal?_ ”

Mereka kini sudah berada di kamar tamu yang sejujurnya jarang Seungcheol sambangi. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk dan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya, dan berkat Junhui kini Seungcheol dapat melihat tempat ini dari jarak dekat. “Ini gak pernah ditempatin, kak?”

“Hmm... kamu inget dua kolega saya sewaktu pertama kali kita ketemu?”

Junhui mengangguk.

“Salah satu dari mereka minggu lalu nginep di kamar ini, dan satunya lagi di kamar tamu seberang.”

“Ah,” Sang pemuda menaruh kopernya di pojokan, sebelum kemudian duduk dan merasakan tempat tidur itu ketika di duduki. “Empuk...”

Seungcheol menggeleng sambil memijat batang hidungnya keheranan. “Mau lihat kamar saya?”

Lagi, sang pemuda mengangguk polos. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju sisi lain untuk menemukan kamar Seungcheol. Dua kali lebih luas. Dua kali lebih besar. Dan dua kali lebih terfasilitasi. Kamar Seungcheol adalah sebuah kerajaan dimana pergi ke sisi satu dan lainnya akan terasa sangat melelahkan.

“Disini.” Mulai Seungcheol lagi. “Nanti kalau seumpama malam-malam nyari jangan nyasar, ya?”

“Ngapain malam-ma—” Celotehnya terhenti seketika. Matanya membulat. Pipinya memerah. “..... _oke_.”

Sekarang gantian pipi Junhui yang terkena serangan kegemasannya. “ _Hungry?_ ”

Sebuah anggukan ragu-ragu.

“ _Let’s go._ ” Kekehnya pelan.

Kalau ditanya apa bagian kesukaan Seungcheol dari rumahnya, ia akan menjawab dapur yang berada bersamaan dengan ruang tengah. Tempatnya menghadap pada sebuah kaca yang langsung menampakan halaman depan, juga pagar tembok rumahnya yang tinggi menjulang. Sofa nya berwarna abu-abu polos dan tak kalah empuk dari tempat tidur di kamarnya. Pada siang hari, bagian rumahnya yang itu selalu mendapat sinar matahari terbanyak.

Dan dari sofa sana Junhui dapat melihatnya meracik minuman. “Kamu ngopi gak, dek?”

Pemuda itu menggeleng. “Kakak punya milo?”

 _Bahagia sekali ya, dirinya itu, tak henti-hentinya terkekeh di hari ini?_ “Gak punya. Nanti saya kabarin ibu ART saya untuk beli, ya? Tapi kalau susu _full cream_ ada.”

Sebuah senyum terbit dari wajah Junhui. “Gak apa kak, yang penting susu.”

 _What a baby,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Dan Seungcheol kembali menghampiri pemuda itu dengan segelas susu _full cream_ , sepotong sandwich _yang_ sudah dipanaskan, dan segelas _espresso_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Saya sehabis ini masih harus ke kantor untuk _attend meeting_ , kembali pukul tujuh. Kamu kalau lapar bisa _delivery_. Gak apa kan saya tinggal sendiri disini?”

“Harusnya saya gak sih kak yang nanya begitu?”

Alis Seungcheol menukik naik. “Maksudnya?”

“Iya... kakak ninggalin rumah ini ke orang asing. Saya bisa aja kabur bawa barang-barang kakak. Semua yang ada disini akan laku mahal kalau dijual.”

“ _Would you?_ ” Tanyanya santai sambil menyisip _espresso_ , kemudian mendudukan dirinya sendiri tepat di sebelah sang pemuda. “ _Do that?_ ”

Junhui merasa terintimidasi, itu Seungcheol tahu. Padahal yang dirinya lakukan hanyalah menekan dengan sebuah pandangan penuh tanya, tetapi pemuda itu sudah menciut dan mengecil. “Ya kan bisa aja...”

 _Cute_. “Rumah ini ada cctv nya, _baby_. _I control everything in here_. Kamu gak bisa ngapa-ngapain dan gak bisa kemana-mana tanpa izin saya.”

Seungcheol menduga kata-kata tersebut sangat mempengaruhi sang pemuda sampai-samai dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah cicitan sembari menggeliat di tempat. Dan Seungcheol menunggunya untuk melakukan lebih. Seungcheol berharap ia melakukan lebih.

“Dek.”

“Hm?”

Seungcheol menujuk pangkuannya. “Mau duduk disini?”

Mungkin, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia meminta sesuatu dengan begitu gamblang. Begitu jelas tujuannya. Dan begitu intim. Namun pepatah mengatakan, _gotta start somewhere_ , kan?

 _Breaking news_ : Junhui mengiyakan.

Pemuda itu di pangkuannya... terasa benar. Ada sebuah batasan antara nyaman dan nikmat, yang keduanya tengah menghujani Seungcheol dan seluruh sendi di dalam tubuhnya. Junhui dan bokongnya yang berada tepat di atas selangkangannya. Junhui yang kini memandangnya sembari menunduk kecil. Junhui yang tangannya terikat di belakang kepala Seungcheol. Dan Junhui yang tak sengaja menekan kepunyaan Seungcheol setiap kali tubuhnya bergerak.

“Nanti kamu mau ngapain selama saya pergi?”

“Nungguin kakak pulang?”

“ _Yeah?_ ” Tangannya membelai pipi Junhui dengan ibu jarinya. “Bakalan nakal gak selama saya gak ada?”

“Nakal gimana?”

“ _Play with yourself?_ ”

“Gak...” Ucapnya lirih. “...gak pernah.”

Tubuhnya bergetar karena tawa. “Mau coba?”

Matanya membulat. “Sekarang?”

Seungcheol menggeleng. “ _Not enough time_ , harus segera berangkat. Sekarang saya mau izin cium dulu... boleh?”

Butuh sepuluh detik untuk kemudian pemuda di depannya mengangguk, dan Seungcheol serta-merta meraup.

Pernyataan jenaka: Junhui terasa seperti susu _full cream_ yang baru saja diminumnya. Pernyataan yang sebenar-benarnya: Junhui punya bibir ranum, yang meleleh ketika Seungcheol melumatnya. Rasanya seperti bantalan _marshmallow_ yang selalu ia makan pada saat perayaan _thanksgiving_. Atau _jelly_ keponakannya yang acap kali ia colong tanpa izin. Atau boba dari varian _brown sugar_ kesukannya.

“Saya gigit boleh gak?”

“Apanya?” Suara Junhui setengah terengah.

“Ini, yang bawah.” Seungcheol menggunakan lidahnya untuk menujuk tujuannya. Bibir Junhui. Dan pemuda itu semakin menciut.

“Nanti kalau sakit saya bilang, ya kak?”

Tangan sang pria yang lebih tua itu serta merta menangkup, dan kini hangat telapaknya menular. Satu kecupan manis dirinya layangkan. “ _Of course you should._ ”

Menikmati perihnya dari gigitan Seungcheol disana, adalah yang selanjutnya mereka rasakan. Dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk mengontrol kekuatan agar tak mencipta rasa sakit tanpa rasa nikmat, dan sejauh ini belum ada penolakan dari pria di pangkuannya. Malahan, yang digigiti sedang merengek dan mencengkram lengan atas Seungcheol dengan bebas, ikut memiringkan kepalanya agar akses menjadi lebih mudah dan hidung mereka tak saling bertabrakan. Dan kesempatan itu Seungcheol gunakan untuk menarik punggung Junhui mendekat dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Sang pemuda mulai menekan-nekan dibawah sana. Pinggang Junhui adalah sasaran Seungcheol untuk berpegangan dan menahan ngilu di seluruh badan. Mereka berciuman selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Ketika bibir mereka sama-sama belum kebas, dan ketika lidah belum juga pegal. Ketika Junhui akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Seungcheol mengambil alih.

“Dek.”

“Hm?”

“Capek?”

“Kamu?”

Seungcheol mengulum senyum, menggelengkan kepala. “Mau lagi.”

“ _Meeting_ nya gimana...”

“Saya foto kamu lagi kacau dengan bibir bengkak gini, ya? Saya kirim ke sekretaris, dan saya bilang kalau saya lagi sibuk makan kamu.”

“Ngaco...” Lenguhnya pelan. Masih ragu-ragu, namun Junhui menepuk pipi Seungcheol dengan pelan dan lembut. “ _Meeting_ dulu...”

“Bener? Mau coba sesuatu dulu gak sebelum saya pergi?”

“Coba apa?”

“Ya terserah. Ada sesuatu yang bikin kamu penasaran?”

Jemari Junhui bermain di dagu Seungcheol, mengelus dan memetakan. Lalu pindah kepada lesung pipi sang pria, menusuk-nusuknya pelan. “Penasaran...”

“Sama?”

“...Rasanya kalau dijilatin. Ini.” Junhui menunjuk kedua putingnya yang masih tertutup _hoodie_ berwarna hitam itu. Namun dari caranya menunjuk, Seungcheol tahu ada apa dibaliknya. Yang sedang ia pikirkan, adalah bagaimana caranya menahan diri dan menyimpan janjinya. Sekali Seungcheol berubah beringas, anak ini dipastikan akan lari terbirit-birit. Dan Seuncheol tak ingin ia lari.

“Mau?” Tanya Seungcheol, penuh dengan perhitungan.

Angguknya, samar. “Tapi malu. Dan belum pernah.”

“Ya kalau udah pernah kamunya gak akan penasaran dong?”

“Tapi kak...”

“Apalagi?” Matanya tersenyum dengan sudut bulan sabit.

“Seriusan.... malu.”

 _Cute. Cute. Cute._ “Saya buka bajunya, boleh?”

Ragunya yang kali ini.... lebih panjang. Lebih fokus. Dan lebih teliti. Seakan ia tak ingin melakukan gerakan langkah salah, pun di sisi lain ia tak ingin mengecewakan. Seungcheol rela menunggu untuk itu.

Junhui membuka bajunya sendiri.

Kata John Mayer dalam lagunya yang berjudul _Your Body Is A Wonderland:_

_One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain, one pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue._

Dan alih-alih memilah kata-katanya sendiri dan berujung dengan racau acak, Seungcheol ingin menggunakan lirik tersebut ketika menjelaskan tentang pemuda yang ada di depannya. Menemukan sebuah tubuh putih pucat tanpa goresan terasa seperti... menang lotre. Ditambah kulit ini belum pernah tersentuh. Dan merasakan sentuhan. Dan dibumbui warna merah disekujurnya. Bulu kuduk Seungcheol berdiri serempak. _Insane_.

Jemarinya mulai memetakan. Mulai dari tulang rusuk, bagian depan perut, mengelilingi pusar, naik keatas, menggambar acak di bagian dada, dan menjepit dua buah puting yang menonjol. Pada bagian ini, sang pemuda serta-merta mengejangkan tubuhnya di tempat.

“Kaget, ya? Sakit?”

Gelengan pelan. “Geli.”

“Maunya yang gimana? Sakit? Geli? Apa enak?”

“Kalau sakit gimana?”

“Gini.” Seungcheol menggunakan gigi-giginya untuk menggigit bagian ujung daripada organ mungil tersebut. Dan Junhui otomatis menutup matanya dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. “Kerasa sakitnya?”

“Coba kerasan dikit?”

Seungcheol menekan giginya lebih dalam kali ini, dan efek yang timbul luar biasa indah. “ _Enough?_ ”

“Mhm.”

Bibir sang pria yang lebih tua mulai berkelana lagi ke bibir Junhui yang kini terbuka, menutupnya dengan sebuah lumatan rakus. “Kamu indah banget...”

“Lagi.”

“Lagi?”

“Jilat lagi...”

Seungcheol terkekeh sebelum kemudian memindahkan bibirnya kembali. Kali ini misi nya adalah membuat adil bagian di kanan dan kiri, serta menggunakan lidah alih-alih gigi. Memutar, membasuh, menyapu, menggelitik, segala-galanya yang membuat sang pemuda menggelinjang lebih hebat daripada yang telah ia lakukan.

“ _Hnggg_...”

“ _Cute_...” Bibirnya menyedot. “ _So cute_...” Melumat. “ _My cute little baby_... _Good boy_...” Mengecup.

“Kak...”

“Hm?”

“Enak...”

“Masa?”

Mata Junhui yang tadi menurut kini menyorot tajam kepada Seungcheol. “Ih...”

“Baru dijilatin disini udah enak? Kalau bagian lain gimana, coba? Kejang-kejang langsung?”

“Kak, mulutnya...”

“Kamu tuh... nurut banget? Pinter, indah, dan nikmat.”

“Kak Cheol...” Rengeknya, kali ini sembari mencengkram rambut Seungcheol erat. Tubuhnya digesekan di atas sana, mencari friksi.

“Kamu pernah ngerasain kulit kamu sendiri gak, dek?”

Junhui menggeleng dengan terburu-buru, tanda bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak. Seungcheol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukan jemari Junhui ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dengan lembut. Dan selagi melakukan itu, Seungcheol melumat tengkuk lehernya, sesekali meniupkan napasnya hingga Junhui bergetar hebat.

“ _Ah!_ Kak Cheol... _Hng_...”

“Sempurna banget dek, kamu. Jangan pernah pergi, ya? Gak akan ada yang bikin kamu seenak ini selain saya.”

Habis kesabaran, Junhui menutup bibir Seungcheol dengan kembali melumatnya. Pria itu kini tak bisa bicara, dan sibuk memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan akses terbaik. Suara kulit bibir mereka yang beradu memenuhi ruangan.

Tiga puluh menit. Sekarang mereka telah melakukan sesi _make out_ itu selama tiga puluh menit.

Dan kelelahan Junhui akhirnya membawanya untuk menyenderkan keningnya pada bahu Seungcheol. Dada nya naik dan turun, napasnya terus memburu. Ia sedang dalam usaha untuk menenangkanya.

“Dek.”

“Hm?”

“Capek?”

Sang pemudah terkekeh. Seluruh getaran dalam tubuhnya menular kepada Seungcheol. “Yang kali ini capek.”

Pelipisnya dikecup lembut. “Pakai dulu bajunya, nanti kamu masuk angin.”

Yang disuruh melenguh dan menggeleng. “Sebentar...”

“Yaudah.” Bibir Seungcheol kembali mendarat di pelipisnya, kali ini lebih lama. “Makasih, ya?”

Suara dengusan. “Itu tuh terbalik gak sih, kak?”

“Mengeluarkan uang itu lebih mudah dari memberi kepercayaan kepada orang atas tubuhnya.”

“Buat aku lebih gampang yang kedua. Saya gak punya uang.”

Kepalanya dijitak pelan. “Gak punya uang, tapi punya saya.”

“ _For a while_.” Bisiknya.

Dan Seungcheol serta-merta merespon. ” _For a while?_ ”

“Sampai kakak... bosen, kan? Gak mungkin selamanya pelihara saya.”

“ _Don’t use that word_.” Ucap sang pria dengan penuh determinasi. Pertama kali Junhui mendengarnya, dan dadanya terasa mencelos. “ _Don’t, okay?_ Kita bisa sama-sama sopan dalam _win-win solution_ ini.”

“Maaf, kak...” Bisiknya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. “Kak Seungcheol.”

“Hm?”

“Kalau kakak sekiranya nanti udah bosen dan mau nyudahin ini... boleh gak bilangnya jangan ngedadak? Saya... musti siap-siap dulu... biar gak jadi gembel di jalanan...”

Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, Seungcheol terbahak sampai-sampai kepalanya terlempar ke belakang. Telapak tangannya mengusap perutnya yang keram, dan otot pipi nya pegal-pegal.

“Kok ketawa....?” Tanya Junhui lagi dengan bibir yang ditekuk. Seungcheol mengecupnya satu kali.

“Junhui, kamu tuh sadar gak sih kalau kamu... menggemaskan?”

Yang dipuji, kebetulan, sangat terpengaruh dengan ucapan barusan. Wajahnya berakhir memerah bagaikan kepiting yang sedang direbus. “Engga.”

“Kalau gitu bakalan saya ingetin setiap hari.”

Sang pemuda meringkuk bagaikan kucing. “ _Meeting_ , kak.”

 _Ah, iya. Meeting._ Tangan Seungcheol mengusap punggung Junhui yang masih telanjang. “Baik-baik ya, di rumah? Kalau butuh sesuatu tolong saya nya langsung di _chat_.”

Anggukan lemah.

Seungcheol mencium pelipisnya sekali lagi, lalu pipi, lalu kening, lalu hidung, lalu dagu, lalu bibir. Semua dengan bunyi khas kecupan. Yang diciumi pasrah dan menikmati.

Setelah membantu Junhui memakai _hoodie_ nya kembali, pria yang lebih tua itu merapikan kemejanya dan memakai jasnya di tubuh. Kunci mobil di tangan, tetes _espresso_ terakhir diteguk sampai habis.

Dan ia pun berlalu dari balik pintu.

**Kak. <**

**> Yes?**

**Password wifi... <**

**> Hahaha.**

**> csc0808.**

**Tanggal lahir? <**

**> Iya.**

**Makasih... <**

**Goodluck meetingnya... <**

**> Sama-sama.**

**> Dek.**

**Yaa??? <**

**> Ganti baju dong, pakai kemeja kakak.**

**> Ada di lemari, pilih yang mana aja.**

**> Mau lihat, nanti pas pulang.**

**Tapi nanti kegedean? <**

**> Justru itu, mau lihat.**

**> Jangan pakai celana dalam, ya.**

***

Menempati rumah sebesar ini hanya seorang diri, menurut Junhui adalah sebuah kejahatan. Perbuatan kurang menyenangkan. Pemborosan. Ya, memang sih, kalau dipikir mereka yang kaya raya menggapai segalanya juga dengan bekerja. Menghasilkan dan menikmati rumah sebesar ini mungkin akan dianggap sebuah pencapaian dan _self reward._

Namun tetap, bayangkan jika setengah dari uang yang mereka habiskan untuk membangun tempat ini disalurkan untuk mereka yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal diluaran sana.

 _Dulu_ , Junhui berpikiran begitu, ketika dirinya duduk termenung di dalam kamar kost yang kecil di sumpek. Berada di rumah sebesar ini membuat banyak prinsipnya tiba-tiba berubah drastis dan ia akhirnya mulai paham bagaimana jalan pikiran orang kaya bekerja.

Kenyamanan... adalah hal yang mahal. Ibarat iklan salah satu _brand_ cokelat yang dulu kerap kali ia jumpai di televisi, _rela bagi-bagi?_

Junhui sendiri, kalau ditanyai sekarang-sekarang ini, tak akan mau pergi dari rumah Seungcheol. Disini terlalu terasa seperti negeri dongeng. Dan ia bahkan baru berada di dalamnya selama delapan jam.

Ngomong-ngomong, Seungcheol mangkir dari janjinya. Katanya ia akan pulang pada pukul tujuh, dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan. Makanan yang Junhui pesan untuk mereka berdua ia masukan kembali ke dalam lemari pendingin dan dirinya memesan beberapa camilan untuk mengganjal lapar.

Permasalahannya, pria itu menghilang tanpa sepucuk surat dan kabar. Junhui harus menerka-nerka sendiri kemana rimbanya, dan menghidupi seluruh lampu yang ada di rumah ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar dirinya tak dirundung ketakutan akan sunyi.

Dan Junhui sudah terlanjur sebagaimana pria itu memintanya: memakai kemeja kebesaran Seungcheol, dan tidak menggunakan celana dalam. Rasanya... lagi-lagi janggal. Apalagi tadi sewaktu ia mengambil makanan dari sang kurir, dan Junhui yakin pengantar makanan itu merasakan hal tersebut. Kemeja itu hanya menutupi hingga bagian lutut. Namun sudah sampai begini, dan kakak nya itu masih belum juga kembali.

Yang dirinya akhirnya lakukan? Meringkuk di atas sofa, memainkan The Sims di ponselnya. Rasanya lucu, karena mimpi-mimpinya untuk mempunyai segalanya yang mewah tampak menjadi nyata ketika dirinya melihat ke sekeliling.

Pada pukul sembilan—tepat ketika Junhui hampir menutup matanya, Seungcheol akhirnya muncul di hadapan.

“Dek?”

“ _Hng_...”

“Kok tidur disini?”

“Kamarnya terlalu...” Junhui menggaruk kelompak mata dengan buku-buku jarinya. “...besar, dan serem.”

Rambutnya yang mencuat kesana dan kemari kini sedang dirapikan oleh kakaknya. Jarinya menyisir lembut, bibirnya tersungging naik. “ _Poor my baby_.”

Junhui melebur. Melebur. Dan Melebur.

“Udah makan?” Tanyanya lagi. Jemarinya masih terus bergerak, mengusap dan memberi kenyamanan.

“Siang udah, malam belum.”

“Kenapa belum?”

“Nungguin kakak...”

Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa wacana, Seungcheol menggendong dirinya hingga kini bergelendot bak koala dengan kaki yang terikat di punggung. Junhui serta merta membulatkan mata, menahan dirinya sendiri dengan cengkraman di kedua bahu, dan dibawa untuk duduk di meja makan sana.

Sang pria mengintip isi lemari pendinginnya dengan seksama. “Kamu beli salmon mentai?”

“Iya...” Jawabnya setengah mengantuk. “Masukin _microwave_ aja dulu.”

Seungcheol menurut. “Ngantuk ya?”

“Kakak lama...”

“Maaf dek, ada yang _urgent_ tadi. Lihat handphone pun saya gak sempet.”

“Iya gak apa...” Junhui menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. “Tapi saya ngantuk, kak.”

“Makan dulu.”

“Oke...” Sesaat kemudian, Junhui merasakan bibirnya dikecup halus. Dan ketika dirinya membuka mata, Seungcheol sudah ada di depan sana. “Hai.”

“Hai.” Ucap sang pria lembut, pinggangnya bersandar pada meja dapurnya yang tinggi. “Rindu.”

Junhui menampar pipinya perlahan. “Apa sih... baru juga tadi pagi ketemu...”

“Marah gak?”

“Marah kenapa?”

“Saya telat.”

“Bingung... harusnya marah gak? Kalau marah berarti saya manja dan gak ngertiin, tapi kalau gak marah nanti salah juga? Karena biasanya _sugar baby_ kan manja-manja, gitu.”

“ _Sugar baby?_ ” Seungcheol menukikkan alisnya sebelum menangkup kedua pipi Junhui dengan telapak tangan. Di wajahnya, terpatri sebuah ekspresi kegelian. “Iya sih... manis, terus lucu kayak bayi.”

“Bukan gitu...” Rengeknya manja (tanpa direncanakan).

“Tadi ngapain aja sendirian?”

“Gak ngapa-ngapain, gak pindah malahan dari sofa. Cuma pas ambil makanan _delivery_ doang keluar.”

Mata Seungcheol berpindah untuk memindai tubuh Junhui dari atas hingga ke bawah, menemukan kemeja yang biasa ia pakai kini tengah membalut tubuh sang adik. Jemarinya tenggelam dibalik lengan yang panjang, tubuhnya tenggelam di balik ukuran baju yang berlebihan.

“Kamu keluar pakai baju itu?”

“Iya...?”

Sang pria yang lebih tua menyingkap baju tersebut dan melihat kepunyaan Junhui sedang terkulai lemas tanpa penutup dibaliknya. “Gak pakai celana dalam gini?”

“Tadi pas saya lagi coba-coba baju kakak, pengantar makanannya keburu dateng...”

“Terus kamu keluar gitu aja?” Cara bertanya sang kakak mulai penuh dengan penekanan.

Dia... ada salah, ya? ”Iya kak... tapi aku ngumpet dibalik pagar, kok? Jadi ngambilnya nyerong?”

 _Microwave_ nya berbunyi keras, dan Seungcheol cepat-cepat menuju kesana untuk mematikannya. Lalu masih dengan raut wajahnya yang keras, ia kembali menghampiri Junhui yang kantuknya kini sudah sepenuhnya hilang. Semuanya terjadi dalam selang beberapa detik.

“Dek.” Ucap sang pria lagi, kali ini dengan giginya yang saling menggertak. Kemudian pria itu bersujud, berdiri dengan kedua lututnya di hadapan kaki Junhui yang terbuka. Bibirnya mengecup paha bagian samping dalam sang pemuda dengan pelan. “Ini punya saya... jadi yang boleh lihat cuma saya, ya?”

Dibandingkan takut, Junhui kini sedang merasakan semuanya dalam satu waktu: resah, terkejut, bingung, dan nikmat. Bagian yang baru saja Seungcheol kecup, memberikan sebuah efek luar biasa kepada tubuhnya yang seluruhnya tengah menegang. Dan rasa nikmat yang muncul bersamaan dengan rasa-rasa lainnya membuat cara kerja otaknya menjadi kacau.

“Kakak, maaf...” Kepalanya menunduk, matanya mulai panas. “Jangan marah...”

Dan dalam sejekejap, pipinya mulai diusap kembali dengan ibu jari. “Kamu makan, saya mandi?”

Junhui mengangguk, dan Seungcheol berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengecup pelipisnya lagi. Secara teknis, kebiasaan itu hanya baru dilakukan sang pria tadi pagi. Namun kini hidup tanpa itu rasanya seperti seluruh dunia menjadi runtuh.

Ia makan dengan selera nya yang entah pergi kemana, dan seluruh makanan yang terasa seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Masuk ke kamar Seungcheol dengan mendap-endap pun tampak tak berguna, disaat tempat itu terlalu besar untuk suara-suara kecil bisa terdengar. Namun tetap, Junhui melakukannya. Lalu ia menunggu di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kepalanya yang lagi-lagi tertunduk, dan jemarinya yang memilin ujung kemejanya dalam diam.

Seungcheol keluar dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang kebawah. Titik-titik air masih bertengger di ujung rambutnya, dan Junhui memandang dengan seksama.

“Udah makan nya?”

“Udah...”

“Terus ngapain? Kok ga tidur di kamar?”

Gelengan. Hanya gelengan tanpa penjelasan. Namun menilik dari suara sang kakak, segalanya telah menjadi normal kembali.

“Kakak gak mau minta tolong sesuatu? Saya ngerasa gak enak seharian gak ngapa-ngapain, tapi nikmatin semua fasilitas ini.”

“Hmm...” Gumam sang pria sebelum berjalan kearahnya. Dalam beberapa detik itu, detik disaat Seungcheol menghampiri, Junhui merasa seperti tengah dikukung oleh seekor singa besar yang menyudutkan mangsanya. Kedua tangannya kini bertolak di pinggang ketika berdiri tepat di depan Junhui. “Dek.”

“Iya...”

“Pernah _blowjob_ seseorang?”

Gelengan, tentu saja. “Gak pernah.”

“Tapi mau nyoba?”

Anggukan yang membuat mata sang pria berubah bersemangat. “Kakak bukan mau minta... masukin, kan? Maksudnya... mungkin gak malam ini.”

Pipinya kembali di usap dengan ibu jari dan empunya yang tersenyum geli. “Cuma pingin dibikin klimaks, tapi pakai mulut kamu.”

Kata-kata itu... entah mengapa menjalar sampai ke seluruh tubuh Junhui. Lagi. Membuatnya tersentak kecil. Membangunkan kewarasan. Mengaktifkan rangsangan.

Handuk putih yang tadi menutupi pinggang sang pria, kini jatuh tergolek di lantai. Sebagian ikut menutupi kaki Junhui, lagi-lagi menyebabkan hentakan kecil. Namun fokusnya sekarang bukan itu. Pemeran utama malam ini, adalah kepunyaan Seungcheol yang kini mencuat di depan matanya.

Mari bilang bahwa ukuran Seungcheol tidak... kecil. Dan selama 22 tahun hidupnya, yang Junhui pernah lihat hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana membandingkan antara Junhui dan Seungcheol, disaat perbedaanya cukup signifikan? Dia ini, sekarang sedang _culture shock_.

“Kak.”

“Iya?”

“Harus diapain?”

Pipi Junhui kembali dibelai. “Kita buat _agreement_ dulu.”

Maksudnya? “ _Agreement_ apa?”

“Kalau nanti punya saya udah di dalam mulut kamu, saya gak tahu akan sekalap apa... Jadi kita buat _boundaries_ untuk memberi sinyal kepada masing-masing. Kamu akan bagaimana kalau ingin kita berhenti?”

Dirinya berpikir sejenak. “Hmm... angkat kedua telapak tangan saya ke atas? Tanda menyerah?”

Seungcheol tersenyum, lalu memanjukan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir ranum Junhui. “Dan kalau kamu ingin kita _keep going_?”

“Saya... tautin tangan di sela-sela jemari kamu... boleh?”

Awalnya pria yang lebih tua darinya itu terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Tangannya jatuh di sisi, dan kedua manik matanya berfokus pada dirinya yang tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidur sana. Keheningan diantara mereka... terasa menelan keseluruhan raga. Miskin tindak, miskin aksi. Dan Junhui kuwalahan antara bergerak atau mengamati. Seungcheol yang kemudian menggengam pergelangan tangannya dan menautkan tangan mereka hingga kini bersatu padu.

“ _Deal_.” Kata sang pria, sambil mengecup kening Junhui dalam-dalam.

Hangat.

 _Now what?_ “Terus gimana, kak? Langsung masukin aja ke mulut?”

“Belum tegang, dek. Coba kamu mainin dulu.”

 _Define_ maininin? “Oke.”

Junhui... bagai si rusa yang hampir tertabrak; tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Matanya memicing, tangannya mengantung di udara, dan segala di kanan dan kirinya mulai mengabur. Namun apa yang disuguhkan di depan matanya sangatlah nyata, sangatlah berupa, dan tengah menunggu untuk dieksekusi. Pertanyaanya hanyalah: bagaimana?

 _Mungkin dimulai dari memegang_.

Baik, sudah. Organ tubuh itu kini ada di dalam genggamannya, tepat di bagian batang tengah. Lalu selanjutnya?

 _Rangsang_.

Oke, rangsang.

Tangannya mulai bergerak menyelimuti seluruh bagiannya. Terkadang menekan, terkadang menggoyangkan, dan terus, dan terus. Junhui mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi sang kakak. Bibirnya sedang tergigiti. _That means... good, right?_

_Belum Junhui, kurang._

Oke, kurang.

Apalagi yang kurang? Oh. Mungkin, ia butuh untuk membuat Seungcheol mendesah?

Matanya... mulai berfokus pada satu titik di batang panjang itu. Titik yang berada di puncak, yang warnanya merah membara, dan tengah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening. Mungkin kalau bagian itu ia jilati... kakaknya akan senang, kan?

Ia melakukannya. Ia melakukannya, dan tubuh Seungcheol tersentak hebat. Melengkung indah. Menegang sempurna. Tangannya berpindah untuk menggengam bahu Junhui sekarang.

“ _Shit, baby..._ ”

Dirinya melakukannya lagi. Ia ingin pria yang lebih tua itu menggelinjang lagi. Ia ingin Seungcheol untuk mengeluarkan suara yang lebih lantang daripada tadi. Dan ia mulai terobsesi.

Tapi bagaimana?

_Kulum semuanya._

Oke, kulum semuanya.

Junhui memasukan kepunyaan Seungcheol seluruhnya ke dalam mulut. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup. Dan matanya sekonyong-konyong perih. Ia ingin menangis karena rasa sesak dari mulutnya yang penuh, dari napasnya yang sesak, dari _saliva_ nya yang membuat tersedak. Dari Seungcheol yang mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya.

“ _So good... Damn, this feels so good...._ ”

Ketika organ panjang itu hampir menyentuh kerongkongannya, Junhui mengangkat kedua tangannya—tanda menyerah.

Dan Seungcheol seketika berhenti.

“Sakit, ya?”

“Iya...” Junhui menarik mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kepunyaan Seungcheol secara perlahan. Seungcheol ikut membantunya dengan mendorong tubuhnya sendiri menjauh. “Sebentar ya kak, pegel.”

Rambutnya yang mencuat kembali dirapikan. “ _Take your time_ , dek.”

“Hmm...” Gumamnya sambil mengurut kepunyaan Seungcheol dengan pelan. Ada _precum_ yang kini telah membasahi dan memperlicin laju tangannya disana. “Belum keluar kan, tadi?”

Pria di depannya menggeleng. “Belum.”

“Oke...”

“Dek.”

“Hm?”

“ _You did good_.”

“Tapi kan belum keluar?”

“Maksudnya tadi juga udah oke.” Tangan Seungcheol ikut menggengam jemari Junhui di atas kepunyaanya, menggoyangkannya dengan lebih stabil. “Mulut kamu enak banget...”

 _He did good. He did good!_ “Enak, kak? Berarti saya _good boy_ , dong? Kakak gak marah lagi kan?”

Kembali menangkup wajah pemuda yang lebih muda, Seungcheol melumat bibirnya kembali hingga bengkak dan sang empunya susah bernapas. “ _You’ll always be my good boy_.”

Rasa-rasanya Junhui ingin meringkuk dalam selimut karena hatinya yang seperti akan meledak. _And it’s been... what? Two weeks?_ Dengan kali pertama mereka melakukan intimasi adalah hari ini.

“Udah boleh lanjut belum, dek? Saya mau keluar banget.”

Dirinya mengangguk dan sesegera mungkin meraup kembali kepunyaan Seungcheol.

Profesionalisme nya pada _ronde_ kedua ini sepertinya patut diacungi jempol, dilihat dari bagaimana gerakan kepalanya penuh dengan inisiatif: bergerak sendiri, mencari sendiri, dan mencipta friksi sendiri. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, dan matanya yang panas dan berair kini sudah tidak lagi menjadi masalah. Karena diatas sana, Seungcheol tengah melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Mendesah. Mecengkram rambut Junhui. Meracaukan berbagai macam kalimat yang membuat Junhui merasa segalanya tak sia-sia.

“ _Fuck, this is perfect_.”

“ _Indah sayang, kamu indah... Mulut kamu hangat dan enak..._ ”

“ _Junhui... dek..._ ”

Dan kini wajah daripada pemuda itu dipenuhi dengan benih Seungcheol yang terciprat kemana-mana.

Junhui tak berani bergerak. Pasalnya, ia tak tahu harus ia apakan cairan-cairan yang kini bersemayam di wajahnya. Menghapusnya seakan mereka menjijikan tentu akan membuat Seungcheol tersinggung, bukan?

Namun dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, dirinya tak ingin menjilat. Apalagi menelan. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan ia lakukan, namun bukan kali ini. Dan bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan itu kepada Seungcheol tanpa terdengar menyakiti?

Ya, sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Opsi terakhir hanya melakukannya tanpa merasa.

Namun baru saja jari telunjuknya mengambil sebagian, Seungcheol sudah mencegahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut. “Jangan dijilat, dek.”

“...Kenapa, kak?”

“Sperma nya lagi kurang sehat.”

 _Gi...mana?_ “Emang ada bedanya?

“Semalem saya tidur larut, minum alkohol, dan makan _junk food_. Rasanya pasti gak enak. Kalau mau ngerasain nanti-nanti aja.”

 _Oh_. “Oh... oke.”

“Bersihin, yuk? Habis itu istirahat?”

Junhui menurut, dan kemudian ikut bersama Seungcheol ke kamar mandinya.

Pertama kalinya ia berada di dalam sana, dan posisi mereka sudah kelewat janggal; Seungcheol yang masih tak berbusana memeluknya dari belakang sembari menyeka belepot di wajahnya. Mereka sama-sama memandang dari balik kaca, sama-sama tersenyum, dan sama-sama mengucapkan kata terima kasih dalam diam. Jemari Junhui mengelus pergelangan tangan Seungcheol yang mengerat di bagian perutnya.

Sang pria mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan kala mereka telah sampai di ambang pintu. “Dek.”

“Hm?”

“Mau tidur dimana?”

Kalau boleh jujur, pertanyaan itu terasa lebih intim dari segala hal yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Pertanyaan sesederhana _mau tidur dimana_ , rasa-rasanya menyeruak dalam batasan mereka sebagai seseorang yang mengambil manfaat dari satu sama lain. Seharusnya pertanyaan itu tidak pernah ada. Seharusnya pertanyaan itu bukan untuk mereka.

Dan daripada repot-repot membuat segalanya menjadi runyam, dirinya lebih baik melempar tanggung jawab. “Kakak maunya... saya tidur dimana?”

“Saya kasih kamu kebebasan untuk memilih, Junhui. Kenapa pertanyaanya malah dilempar balik?”

“Karena apa maunya kakak menurut saya itu prioritas.”

“Lalu kenyamanan kamu?”

Yang Junhui lakukan selanjutnya? Memeluk pinggang Seungcheol tanpa persiapan dan melingkarkan tangannya di belakang punggung. “Kalau gak nyaman saya akan selalu ngomong. Kan kakak yang bilang sendiri begitu?”

Dan Seungcheol membalas pelukan itu dengan mengusap punggung kecil Junhui. Punggung yang masih dibalut kemeja kebesaran itu kini aman dan nyaman, hangat dan tertambat. “Besok saya libur.”

“Beneran?”

“Beneran.” Jawabnya bersemangat. “Kayaknya akan lebih enak kalau kamu tidur sama saya, terus kita gak bangun dari tempat tidur seharian.”

Sang pemuda terkikik pelan. “Terus kalau laper?”

“Ada asisten rumah tangga saya.”

“Dianterin gitu makanan nya ke kamar? Kalau kita lagi... ngapa-ngapain gimana?”

“ _Then let her see_.”

Dirinya... menyerah. Lebih baik memang tidak menantang bapak yang satu ini, atau ujung-ujungnya ia akan selalu kalah. Dari pengalaman pun, Junhui sudah kalah telak.

“Pakai baju kak, tidurnya...” Gumamnya dan tubuhnya bergetar ketika pria itu terkekeh pelan

“Tadinya malah saya mau ngajak kita tidur _naked_?”

“Oh... gitu.”

“Mau?”

Dirinya banyak melakukan hal aneh hari ini. _A lot of his first time in everything_. “Boleh.”

Berada tak berbusana dibalik selimut dengan Seungcheol yang memeluknya dari belakang, adalah hal yang malam itu Junhui lakukan.

***

Hari-harinya bersama Junhui terasa seperti putaran film dewasa yang akan dicekal hebat jika tayang di sebuah televisi. Tubuh yang tak terbalut busana tiap kali tertidur, desahan hasil dari _make out_ yang tak pandang tempat, bahasa tubuh yang _vulgar_ , dan seluruh rumah yang mereka miliki untuk diri sendiri.

Seungcheol bisa menggendong Junhui yang meringkuk telanjang di pelukan dan membawanya menuju dapur dengan sang asisten rumah tangga mengamati, dan tidak akan ada yang ambil pusing. Junhui bisa bermain dengan kepunyaan Seungcheol di balik selimut selagi mereka menonton televisi di ruang tengah ketika ada Jeonghan dan Jisoo datang berkunjung, dan keduanya akan menganggap itu hal yang biasa. Seungcheol akan tiba-tiba terangsang dan menelepon Junhui ketika dirinya tengah dalam keadaan terdesak di kantor, dan keduanya akan saling bermasturbasi dari kejauhan.

Junhui pun, kini sudah lebih nyaman bersama dengannya. Lebih bebas mengekspresikan diri, dan lebih vokal dalam mengutarakan pendapat (walaupun tetap selamanya akan menggemaskan, menurut pandangan Seungcheol). Anak itu manja. Sangat manja. Telah berubah menyebut dirinya dengan _aku_ alih-alih _saya_ , tak melepas pelukan Seungcheol barang sedikit ketika dirinya tengah libur dan berdiam di rumah, mengiyakan permintaan _blowjob_ satu detik setelah Seungcheol memintanya, dan paling suka tidur sambil sang pria yang lebih tua memilin putingnya.

Mereka melakukan segalanya. Menjadikan _relationship_ yang katanya _win-win solution_ ini menjadi hal dengan konsistensi, dan kemudian berkomitment akan itu.

Namun belum, Seungcheol sama sekali belum pernah memasukinya atau menaruh kepunyaanya lebih daripada mulut sang pemuda. Tangannya pun tak pernah berkelana lebih jauh daripada bagian pinggang keatas, dan itu semua sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu. Yang artinya, satu bulan sudah lah Junhui ada di rumah ini dan menjadi bagian dari hari-harinya.

Pertama kali mereka melakukan seks dengan penetrasi tentu bukan atas kemauan Seungcheol. Janjinya tetap dipegang dengan teguh, dan permintaan tersebut asalnya dari anak itu sendiri. Pun begitu, Seungcheol berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengambil manfaat dari pemuda yang baru merasakan dimasukan sesuatu pada lubang analnya untuk pertama kali.

“Mbak, tolong ambilin _bathrobe_ punya saya yang di kamar mandi, ya? Buat si adek, cuaca di luar lagi dingin kasian telanjang begini.”

Sang ART mengangguk setelah beres menata makanan di atas meja makan. “Yang warna biru kan ya, pak?”

“Iya, mbak.”

Dan wanita paruh baya segera menuju kamar setelahnya.

“Beneran lagi dingin...” Junhui menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Seungcheol sebelum akhirnya pria yang lebih tua itu menarik pinggangnya mendekat, lalu mengusap-usap lekukannya kecil dengan ibu jari.

“Hari ini mau ngapain? Keluar? Kamu udah jarang banget keluar kecuali buat kuliah sama ikut saya belanja bulanan.”

Sebuah gumaman singkat. “Sama kamu?”

“Saya hari ini kerja.”

Junhui meringkuk ketika merasakan pelipis yang dikecup dan lekuk pinggang yang diusap. “Ikut ke kantor...”

Seugcheol sekonyong-konyong terbahak keras. “Kenapa? Biar bisa isep saya dari bawah meja pas saya lagi ngobrol sama klien, ya? Terus macem-macem di ruangan saya yang gak kekunci? Sekretaris saya masuk, nontonin punya saya ada di dalam mulut kamu.”

Junhui melenguh. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan, napasnya di ceruk leher Seungcheol menjadi terburu. “Masih pagi, kak.... Dan masih ada si mbak.”

“ _When it ever stops us?_ ”

“Ya gak pernah...” Gumamnya. “Kamu aneh.”

“Kok aneh?”

“Ya aneh aja... bahkan di depan temen-temen kamu berani sentuh aku?”

“Mereka gak tahu tangan aku ngapain di balik selimut.”

“Aku yakin mereka tahu.” Junhui menampar pipi Seungcheol pelan sebelum kemudian mengusapnya. “Jangan kerja... _please_?”

Belum sempat Seungcheol menjawab, si mbak sudah terlanjur datang dan memberikan _bathrobe_ nya kepada sang majikan. Mau tak mau, kini fokus mereka menjadi berganti pada tubuh Junhui yang akhirnya tak lagi hanya kulit.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Junhui mengobrol dengan si mbak, dan Seungcheol sibuk dengan pekerjaan di ponselnya. Terus begitu sampai tiba-tiba Seungcheol melakukan sebuah panggilan telepon.

(“Iya, saya sudah lihat. _Can i do it from home? Global meeting_ nya dengan _skype_ juga, kan?

“Sama saja saya di rumah atau di kantor, Wonwoo.”

“Materi bisa dikirim lewat email.”

“ _Okay_ , kita _breefing_ juga setengah jam sebelumnya. Tolong siapkan _room_ , lalu _invite_ saya.”

“Saya sedang kurang sehat, bilang saja begitu.”

“Hmm. Hmm.”)

Dan begitulah, bagaimana hari ini Seungcheol melaksanakan semua meetingnya dari atas tempat tidur dengan Junhui yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun alih-alih hanya duduk, tangannya bermain kemana-mana.

“Kak, meja laptopnya tinggiin lagi.”

“Kelihatan, ya?”

“Muncul sedikit kalau tanganku lagi ngocok.”

“Hn.” Seungcheol mengutak atik tuas meja otomatisnya, sambil tangan Junhui dibawah sana terus bermain. Dan pria itu adalah seorang profesional. Dia adalah juaranya, yang bisa-bisanya memasang wajah datar di depan semua karyawannya, atau saat pendapatnya sedang dikemukakan dan semua mata tertuju padanya, atau saat kamera nya jelas-jelas menyala.

“Kak.”

“ _Yes, baby?_ ”

“Kamu sama kak Wonwoo... pernah macem-macem, gak?”

“Maksudnya?”

Pemuda di sebelahnya berhenti menggerakan tangannya di kepunyaan Seungcheol, dan malahan mulai menautkan tangan mereka.

“Itu lho, tau kan...” Seteguk _saliva_ yang ditelan dengan susah payah. “Kayak yang biasa di fanfiksi?”

Seungcheol itu... tentu bukan orang yang polos. Terkadang ketika menonton sebuah tayangan dewasa, ia tidak lagi melakukannya hanya karena ia ingin menemukan bahan untuk pelepasan. Ia menontonnya karena penasaran apa yang ada di dalamnya, untuk menemukan hal-hal menarik, dan mengetahui seberapa besar hubungan badan yang diatur itu akan mempengaruhinya.

Sebuah skenario dimana seorang sekretaris bermain dengan bos nya, adalah tipe konten membosankan yang bisa tertebak hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata.

“Pernah.” Jawabnya dengan cuek. “Waktu sedang _business trip_.”

Bibir Junhui menekuk seketika. “Dimana ngelakuinnya? Sampai sejau mana?

 _.....enak?_ ”

Anak ini... sedang menantang dirinya sendiri, dan Seungcheol yakin soal yang satu itu. Matanya yang menerawang, gerak tangannya yang bercabang, dan tubuhnya yang tak tenang.

“Gak begitu nikmatin karena kita sedang buru-buru, _but it was nice_.”

“ _Nice_ gimana?” _See?_

“ _To the point where we moan a lot?_ ”

Pemuda itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seungcheol, dan tubuhnya menggeliat tak tenang. “Kak.”

“ _Yes, love?_ ”

“Mic nya lagi mati?”

“Lagi mati.”

“Dia presentasi nya masih lama?”

Sang pria memindahkan layarnya kepada materi yang tadi dikirimkan sekretarisnya lewat email. “Masih lama.”

“Oke.”

“Kenapa memangnya?”

“Kalau kamera nya dimatiin sebentar... boleh?”

Alisnya mulai menukik curiga. “Kamu mau ngapain, dek?”

Junhui... mengarahkan jemari Seungcheol tepat di depan bukaan lubangnya, dan pemuda itu memejamkan mata ketika yang lebih tua mengusapnya dengan gerakan pelan dan lamban, seakan tengah mencoba untuk menidurkan anak kecil.

Dan Seungcheol mematikan kameranya dengan secepat kilat sebelum ujung jarinya masuk sedikit. Lalu sedikit lagi. Lalu jauh lebih dalam. Susah, tentu saja. Jari sang pria yang tak dilumuri apapun itu tak akan mampu menerobos masuk tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit. Maka dari itu lah kemudian ia sodorkan jemarinya di depan sang pemuda.

“Jilat, dek.”

Junhui menurut lalu mulai mengulum. Dan sambil anak itu melakukannya, Seungcheol meraba setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan tangan lain untuk mengirim rangsangan. Tangannya kini basah kuyup dan kembali ia masukan ke lubang sang adik.

Si dia mendesah manja. ”Kak...”

“Sakit ya? Baru pertama kali?”

“Gak sakit, engga.” Gelengnya. ”Tapi aneh... kayak ada yang ngeganjel.”

Sebuah kekehan lemah keluar dari bibir Seungcheol. ”Karena belum melebar dek, lubangmu. Nanti kalau udah longgar dan keluar masuknya gampang, pasti rasanya enak banget.”

“Mau kak...”

“Mau apa? Hm?”

“Ngerasain yang enak...”

Dengan senyumnya yang masih tersungging, Seungcheol mengecup kening Junhui dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka agar gerak tangannya menjadi lebih mudah.

“ _I’ll make you feel good_.” Bisikinya, erotis.

Tangannya mulai bekerja di belakang sana. Mencoba masuk, melumasi, melonggari, menikmati. Pemuda yang berada di pelukannya terisak pelan, jemarinya mencengkram kemeja _silky_ hijau tua yang tengah Seungcheol kenakan. Erangannya terdengar memabukan.

Seiring dengan semakin lancar jalur keluar masuk tangannya di belakang sana, otaknya mulai berstrategi. “Dek, coba buka kemeja kakak deh. Celana nya juga.”

Junhui menurut. Sambil masih memejamkan matanya, tangannya bergerak untuk melucuti pakaian Seungcheol hingga tak bersisa. Di layar laptop sana, karyawannya masih terus melakukan presentasi dengan suara yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

“Kak, udah gak sakit...”

“Udah engga? Mau dicepetin?”

“Hm...”

Seungcheol melakukannya dengan hati-hati namun bersemangat. Dan kini jemarinya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. ”Gesekin punya kamu di perut saya.”

Lagi, pemuda itu menurut. Kali ini alih-alih hanya menggesekan kepunyaanya, ia mengambil milik Seungcheol pula dan menggesekannya bersama-sama.

Dan mereka terus bergerak sampai semuanya menjadi intens. Sampai kedua paha Junhui bergetar. Dan sampai Seungcheol tak mampu lagi untuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Detik setelahnya, si pemuda menjerit bersama dengan pelepasannya.

“Kak, _stop_!” Tangannya mencengkram lengan atas Seungcheol keras agar sang pria berhenti bergerak di belakang sana.

“Udah? Keluar kan?”

“Ih gak liat apa perut kamu basah gini?”

Seungcheol melirik kebawah dan menemukan perutnya berlumuran sperma. Diambilnya sebagian, dan dimasukannya ke dalam mulut.

“Kak!” Sang pemuda memekik.

“Apa?"

“Kenapa dicobain?!”

Yang dibentak tak begitu menanggapi dengan serius. Malahan, sekarang tangannya mengangkat Junhui untuk kemudian duduk di pangkuannya. “Karena kamu enak, _baby_. Semuanya tentang kamu dan yang ada di dalam diri kamu tuh enak.”

Rengekan Junhui semakin menjadi-jadi. “Kalau gitu aku juga mau nyobain punya kakak...”

“Boleh... sekarang?”

Sang pemuda menggeleng. “Sekarang maunya di isi penuh sama kamu.”

Mata Seungcheol memicing geli. “ _Yeah?_ ”

“Mau tau gimana rasanya...” Keningnya dibenturkan pelan pada dada Seungcheol yang lengket. “Tapi _please be easy on me?_ ”

Bibir Junhui dikecup pelan. “ _I’ll always be easy on you_.”

Dan pada akhirnya Seungcheol memutar tubuh mereka hingga kini dirinya mengukung si dia yang lebih muda. Satu tangganya menahan dan berada sejajar dengan kepala, dan tangan kanannya mencoba untuk memasang pengaman dan melumurinya dengan lubrikan.

Lalu Seungcheol bukan sekedar masuk. Ia menjelajah ke dalam sana sambil menjatuhkan kecupannya di atas kening Junhui. Lembut. Dalam. Dan lama. Dan pinggangnya pun mulai bergerak. Pelan. Masih pelan. Lalu sedikit menghentak. Hentakan yang lebih dalam lagi. Hentakan yang kemudian mengenai sebuah titik. Hentakan yang disertai dengan tambahan kecepatan.

“ _Fuck_ , dek. Gila kamu.”

“Kak Seungcheol— _ah!_ Sakit kak, pelanin...”

“Iya, iya.” Seungcheol mengusap pipi Junhui untuk menenangkan dada nya yang bergemuruh. Gerakannya kembali memelan, namun dengan konsistensi hentakan yang beritme. Dan titik manis itu berhasil membuat sang pemuda melengkungkan tubuhnya. “ _Like this?_ ”

“Hngh...”

“ _Okay...”_ Seungcheol mengerang. “ _God baby you’re beautiful **...**_ ”

“Bohong...”

“ _No it’s not_.” Ucapnya selembut mungkin. “Kamu sempurna, adek... _My Junhui, my sugar baby..._ Lihat tubuh kamu? Kulitnya tanpa cacat, sayang. Boleh ya, kakak tinggalin tanda disetiap sudutnya? Sampai merah, sampai orang-orang tahu kamu punya siapa.”

Bohong kalau semisal Junhui bilang perkataan Seungcheol yang tadi itu tak mempengaruhinya sama sekali. Semuanya, tentu, adalah hal yang memberanikan sang pemuda untuk ikut menggerakan pinggangnya. Untuk ikut menaik-turunkan kakinya. Untuk ikut merapat tubuhnya. Hingga kini semua terasa lebih dari segalanya.

“Kak Seungcheol... _hhh..._ ”

“Iya, sayang? Mau apa, hm?”

“Mau kamu...”

Sang pria terkekeh, lalu bibirnya kembali melumat. ”Apa lagi dari saya?”

“Mau disayang...”

Kecupannya dilepas sejenak. “ _This is me loving you._ ”

Dan beberapa detik setelah sang pria mengatakan itu, mereka berdua menemukan pelepasan.

 _Aftercare_ khas Seungcheol, ternyata adalah sebuah handuk air hangat yang diusapkan pada lubang Junhui yang masih merekah merah. Lalu sebuah baju bersih yang ia siapkan agar bisa pemuda itu kenakan, dan terakhir sebuah kecupan sarat makna tanpa suara yang isinya adalah pujian-pujian manis.

Dan Junhui selalu suka ketika tangan Seungcheol yang besar menggantikan peran selimut. Kakaknya itu, seratus kali lipat lebih hangat.

Lalu mereka mengobrol tentang segalanya sepanjang malam. Dan tertawa. Dan tersenyum. Dan merasakan dada yang kian menghangat.

Dan kemudian tertidur.

***

Tepat setelah seks pertama mereka berlalu, keduanya menjadi semakin... liar. Melakukannya dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dengan apapun termasuk pengalaman pertama Junhui dalam menjajal ‘mainan’ milik Seungcheol.

Dunia Junhui terasa... berputar-butar di khayangan. Seungcheol yang selalu baik hati, Seungcheol yang berkonsiderasi, Seungcheol yang selalu menanti; sepulangnya ia bekerja, saat Junhui terlalu kelelahan untuk terbangun, ketika sang pemuda belum siap akan sesuatu, dan segala-galanya yang membuat pria itu menjadi sempurna di mata Junhui.

Pada suatu hari Seungcheol akan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di atas pundak ketika Junhui menggosok gigi, atau tiba-tiba mengajaknya berciuman di garasi ketika seharusnya mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil, atau menumbuknya dari belakang ketika Junhui tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, atau sekedar tak bangun dari tempat tidur seharian.

Pria itu pun tak akan ragu memberikan afeksi kepada Junhui di depan kawan-kawannya. Ketika Jeonghan dan Jisoo datang berkunjung untuk membicarakan bisnis dikala Junhui sedang sakit, dan pemuda itu sama sekali tak ingin ditinggal sampai mereka harus mengadakan rapat dengan keadaan Junhui yang meringkuk seperti koala di pelukan Seungcheol.

( _“Dude, this is so weird. We can’t have a business talk with your baby interfering. And also, your dick is literally popping at us.”_

 _“Just shut it, okay? I can’t leave him alone. Now, where do we begin?”_ )

Pada sebuah momen istimewa dimana libido Seungcheol sedang tinggi-tingginya, ia akan merekomendasikan banyak hal menantang kepada Junhui dan pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan senang hati meminta dibimbing.

“Gimana kak?”

“Pas punya kakak masuk ke lubang kamu, _vibrator_ ini juga ikutan masuk. Nanti jadi yang geter di dalem ada dua. Gimana?”

Junhui seketika menelan _saliva_ dengan susah payah. Ide barusan terdengar... nikmat. ”Oke, ayo coba.”

“Boleh?” Tanya Seungcheol dengan matanya yang melembut.

“Boleh... Tapi nanti kalau _too much_ kita udahan ya, kak?”

Kedua pipi Junhui ditangkup gemas. “Kalau _too much_ kamu boleh pukul saya sekeras yang kamu mau.”

Dirinya mengangguk, dan Seungcheol mulai melakukan segala preparasi dari mulai memberikan stimulus, melonggarkan lubang, mewarnai kulit, dan membuat Junhui berkali-kali meracau. Lalu tibalah waktu eksekusi.

“Aku diatas kakak? Kayak gini?”

“Mhm.” Gumamnya. “Tapi pertama masukin vibratornya dulu, ya? Sampai kamu jadi gila mohon-mohon.”

Cara Seungcheol mengatakan kalimat barusan, adalah jelas si dia yang tengah menggoda. Yang tengah memancing, dan yang tengah mendorong kesabaran Junhui sampai ke ujung jurang.

Lalu _vibrator_ itu bergetar disana. Menggelitik. Memantik. Membuat gila. ” _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ ”

“Enak?”

“KAK!”

Seungcheol tersenyum lembut. Bibirnya lagi-lagi mendekat pada telinga adiknya. “Punya saya belum masuk, dek. Kalau ada di dalam kamu dua-duanya... pasti lebih enak.”

Dan Junhui memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia memutarnya bagaikan orang sakau, bagaikan mereka yang kesurupan. Pahanya bergetar hebat. “Masukin... MASUKIN KAK!”

Seungcheol dengan cepat memasukan kepunyaanya ke dalam lubang Junhui, dan secara ajaib dirinya bagaikan diempar ke langit kemudian tertidur di atas awan. Lalu berdansa di lantai disko. Lalu meneguk alkohol terkuat. Lalu menaiki wahana ekstrim. Lalu terlempar ke samudera luas. Lalu tenggelam, lalu mati, lalu hidup kembali.

“ _Shit, shit, shit..._ Dek...”

“ _Haaah! Hngh...._ ”

“ _Fuck this feels so good._ ”

Dan terus. Rasa nikmat itu terus ada disana. Sampai limitnya. Sampai kedua dari mereka meracau hebat. Sampai Junhui melompat karena tak dapat lagi menahan rasa ngilu di seluruh tubuh. Sampai mereka akhirnya memuncratkan isian keluar.

(Mereka tertidur meringkuk, menempel kepada satu sama lain, dengan kepunyaan Seungcheol yang berada di dalam Junhui sepanjang malam)

Ketika dirundung rasa lelah, terkadang mereka hanya akan meringkuk bersebelahan di sofa sana sambil mengerjakan kesibukan masing-masing. Junhui dengan tugas kuliahnya, Seungcheol dengan laptop dan dokumen yang menumpuk disekitarnya. Lalu ketika pikiran sudah mulai merunduk, ketika otak tak lagi mampu diajak bekerja sama, mereka saling bersandar dan bercerita.

“Capek?”

“Sedikit.” Gumam si dia yang lebih muda. “Kakak? Capek?”

Seungcheol menggaruk kelopak mata dengan buku-buku jarinya. “Banget.”

“Aku kira orang yang jabatannya setinggi kamu udah enak posisinya.”

“Enak posisinya,” Ucap sang pria setengah mengantuk. ”Gak enak pekerjaanya.”

“Kak.”

“Hm?”

“Aku tuh udah lama kepingin tanya sesuatu.”

Alih-alih langsung menjawab, Seungcheol menautkan jemari mereka berdua hingga kini bersatu padu. “ _Go ahead_.”

“ _Am i your first?_ ”

Kakaknya serta-merta mendelik dan mengerutkan keningnya terkejut. “ _First time?_ ”

“Bukan! Itu sih udah tahu pasti engga, gimanasih?!”

Sebuah kekehan renyah. “Apa dong?”

“ _First sugar baby..._ ”

Senyum yang tengah mengembang di wajah Seungcheol kelewat lembut dan menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Kakaknya itu tampan. “ _First and last_.”

Wajah Junhui memerah dengan instan, kepalanya cepat-cepat dipalingkan. “Nanya lagi.”

“Boleh.”

“Ehem... Itu... Sebenernya penasaran sih... Kenapa aku?”

Alis sang pria yang lebih tua seketika menukik. “Kenapa kamu?”

“Ya... kenapa aku? Kamu balik lagi ke _restaurant_ setelah tiga minggu dan nunggu disana sampai tempatnya tutup pasti bukan cuma karena tanpa tujuan, kan?!”

Lihat bagaimana terkadang pemuda ini panik atas kata-kata yang diucapkannya sendiri? _Cute_. “Menurut saya kamu _attractive_.”

Bola matanya berputar sarkastik. “Duh.”

“Dan lucu.”

Lagi, dengusan dongkol masih betah terpatri disana. “Hmm.”

“Gak percaya?”

“Sama sekali engga.”

“Kalau gitu alasan terakhir.” Seungcheol menarik dagu Junhui dengan jemarinya agar pemuda itu berpaling kearahnya. “Menurut saya kamu sangat pantas untuk disayangi, dan saya mau jagain kamu dari segalanya yang jahat di dunia.”

(Junhui sekonyong-konyong menjauh dari sang pria pasca pengakuannya barusan tadi, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal selama sisa hari itu. Seungcheol mengeceknya sekali dan tertawa ketika kulit sang pemuda seluruhnya memerah menyerupai kepiting rebus.)

Namun setiap ada awal, pasti ada akhir. Setidaknya begitu menurut Junhui. Terkadang ia sering termenung dan membayangkan bagaimana perpisahan diantara mereka akan terjadi. Akankah rasanya... sakit? Di lain waktu ia harap segalanya hanya sekedar mimpi buruk dan nantinya ketika ia terbangun akan tetap ada Seungcheol disana, terbaring dengan tubuh miring dan telapak tangan yang menopang kepala untuk memandangi dirinya yang tengah tertidur.

Ternyata granatnya jatuh beberapa hari kemudian di waktu yang tak Junhui duga-duga.

Masih segar dalam ingatan bagaimana mereka hanya tengah melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan di hari-hari biasa. Bangun pagi, mandi bersama, saling memeluk tubuh ketika tengah menggosok gigi, bermain dengan pilihan baju, mengobroli banyak hal ketika mengunyah makanan, saling menunggu kedatangan satu sama lain, dan saling memuaskan fantasi seksual.

Namun yang kali ini berbeda. Yang kali ini, menyentil sisi sentimentil daripada mereka berdua. Yang kali ini, Seungcheol nyatanya memanjat terlalu jauh.

“Dek... boleh dikencengin gak?”

“I—“ Junhui mencengkram rambut Seungcheol yang tengah menggoyangkan pinggulnya diatas sana. “Iya...”

Pria yang lebih tua itu mulai menggila lagi. “ _God, i can do this with you forever..._ ”

“Selamanya?”

“ _Of course_.” Kecupan sang lelaki menjalar ke seluruh inci tubuh. “ _Do you want that?_ ”

“Mmhhh...”

Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk.

“Enak?”

“Kak Seungcheol selalu enak.”

Ia dengan sengaja menghentak keras. Bibir Junhui menganga penuh rasa nikmat. Kesempatan itu digunakan untuk membawa jemarinya masuk agar dapat dilumat oleh sang adik. Si dia menurut. “Junhui... Kamu tuh nurut banget, sih? Pinter. _Anyone would really like to make you theirs_.”

“ _Aahhh..._ Maunya kakak...” Rengeknya sembari menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Seungcheol. “Aku cuma mau kakak... _Please_ kak penuhin aku sama punya kamu...”

“Maunya saya?”

“Cuma kak Seungcheol.” Jawab sang pemuda yang walaupun setengah terengah namun kerap mengucapkan segalanya dengan penuh empasisi, keyakinan, dan keberanian.

Dan Seungcheol terlanjur larut. Terlanjur tergebrak. Terlanjur terhasut. Dan terlanjur menyerahkan segalanya. “ _I love you, dek... I love you so much it hurts_. _I really, really, do love you for real_.”

(Junhui serta-merta membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan barusan, diam seribu bahasa setelahnya, sibuk dengan segala yang berkecamuk di kepala, lalu berakhir menyendiri dan berkontemplasi walaupun Seungcheol hadir menemani.)

Keesokan paginya mereka... saling menyegel bibir rapat-rapat. Atau lebih kepada Junhui yang akan membalas singkat apapun yang Seungcheol tanyakan, dan pria yang lebih tua itu tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengikuti alur.

“Sarapan, dek?”

“Mhm.”

“ _Pancake_ , mau?”

“Iya.”

“Hari ini kita enaknya ngapain?”

“Terserah kakak aja.”

“Kamu capek?”

“Agak, sih...”

Seungcheol berakhir dengan membiarkan pemuda itu istirahat di kamar seorang diri sedangkan dirinya bekerja di ruang tengah.

Menjadi rikuh kepada satu sama lain disaat mereka terbiasa selalu menempel ternyata tak mudah. Mereka harus berpura-pura dan menyesuaikan dengan keinginan sebenarnya yang ada di dalam diri, dan itu sendiri pun bukan hal yang mudah ketika gravitasi lebih keras menarik mereka kepada satu sama lain alih-alih ke pusat bumi.

Satu hari menjadi dua hari. Lalu tiga. Lalu lima. Lalu satu minggu. _A freaking whole week of being insecure about each other, and Seungcheol had enough of it_. Dia muak dengan segalanya yang selalu terasa salah, muak dengan kejanggalan, muak merasa sedih atas hal-hal yang hanya terjadi di dalam kepalanya, dan ia sedih akan ketidakmampuaanya untuk memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman kepada si dia.

Impulsivitasnya mulai menyeruak lebih tinggi dari apapun, apalagi ketika pemandangan Junhui yang tengah membereskan isi kopernya agak ( _bohong, sangat_ ) membuatnya panik. “Dek.”

“Hm?”

“Kamu ngapain?”

Pelipisnya digaruki. Lama sudah Seungcheol tak melihat gerakan itu, gerakan yang terkadang anak itu lakukan untuk menghindari pertanyaan sulit. “Aku... _Um_ , menurut kakak ada baiknya aku nginep di tempat temenku dulu gak, sih? Untuk sementara waktu?”

“ _No?_ ” Jawabnya dengan gamblang. “Saya gak pernah berpikiran begitu.”

Ada tumpukan napas di dada Junhui yang kesusahan untuk dirinya keluarkan. “Maksudnya tuh kak, selama kita lagi begini...”

 _What’s wrong with us?_ “Saya gak mau kamu kemana-mana.” Singkat, padat, jelas.

“Kak...” Si pemuda merengek, mencengkram bajunya dengan erat. “ _Please_ jangan gini...”

 _Gini bagaimana?_ Seungcheol menggeleng dengan tegas, bentuknya kini menjadi sebuah perintah. Ditariknya tangan Junhui untuk ia bawa keluar, dan di kamar Seungcheol mereka kembali duduk. Kembali pada posisi masing-masing. Kembali berada di sisi. _Kembali normal_.

“Saya...” Ucapnya penuh desperasi. “Saya gak tahu kamu kenapa. Apa ini gara-gara pengakuan saya tempo hari? Kamu ada masalah dengan itu? Iya? Hm?”

“Junhui ngerasa terlalu janggal, kak.”

“Apanya?”

“Kakak... sayang sama aku beneran. Sayang yang... ngerti kan? _Sayang_. Karena aku. Bukan karena _mutual benefit_ kita. Dan itu tuh... susah diterima? Karena aku selalu membuat tembok, kak... Tembok ini yang akan bikin aku gak terlalu sakit kalau mimpi indah di siang bolong ini berakhir. Tapi kakak... bikin aku bingung.”

 _There, he said it out loud._ Semua. Tanpa sisa. Tentang gundahnya, tentang ketidakyakinanya, tentang pikiran yang terus menghantuinya. Segalanya terasa sederhana ketika dikatakan, namun kompleksivitas dalam hatinya kalau boleh jujur tak ada yang mengalahkan. Junhui dan Seungcheol, mereka harus selalu berada di dalam sebuah lingkaran ketidakpastian yang mereka sendiri tak tahu akhirnya.

“Junhui, saya mau kamu. Dan maksud dari kalimat itu bukan cuma tentang seks. Bukan cuma tentang tubuh kamu. Bukan cuma tentang kepuasan. Saya... _mau kamu_. Dalam arti yang sifatnya keseluruhan dimana saya akan menerima segalanya yang ada pada kamu. Saya—“ Napas sang pria tercekat. ”Saya gak mau kamu pergi... Saya harus apa, dek?”

Respon yang serta-merta diberikan oleh Junhui adalah sebuah pertunjukan akan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Atas air matanya yang membasahi pipi, atas rasa bahagia yang membuncah, atas keterkejutan yang sifatnya baik.

“Kak tapi aku tuh... aku bukan siapa-siapa? Aku akan selalu terlihat dipungut dari jalanan dan ada hanya karena berdasar belas kasihan tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan kakak. Ini tuh... apa ngebuat kamu nyaman?”

Dipeluknya sang adik lebih erat, diberinya kehangatan, dan dikecupi pelipis itu sampai ia kelelahan. “ _Nodus tollens_ , dek.”

Mata Junhui berkedip kebingungan.

“ _Nodus tollens—the plot of our life doesn’t make sense to us anymore that although you were following the arc of the story, you keep finding yourself immersed in passages you don’t understand._ ”

_Nodus tollens._

“ _So what now...?_ ” Bisik Junhui lirih. Dan pilu. Dan penuh dengan keinginan untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang ketidakpastian.

“ _We tell the world._ ”

“ _We tell the world?_ ”

“Mhm.” Gumam Seungcheol dengan bibir yang masih bersemayam di pelipis sana. “ _We tell the world._ ”

_And tell the world, they did._

_—_ FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
